¿Suerte o Destino?
by PatriKbRc
Summary: Comienza en el capítulo de Always, cuando Beckett está colgando de la azotea. ¿Qué habría pasado si no es Ryan el que la salva?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos. Éste es mi primer fic. Estoy escribiéndolo asique iré subiendo capítulos poco a poco, de momento cada semana tendréis uno.

Antes de nada dar las gracias por animarme a escribir a mis chicas del AT Gabby, Maite y Gema (sin su idea no habría sido posible).

Y gracias a Ruth, porque sabes que sin ti nada sería lo mismo.

Os dejo con la historia. Espero que os guste y las criticas serán muy bien recibidas.

_Capítulo 1:_

Se encontraba colgando de una mano y pensando en todo lo que habría podido hacer y no se había atrevido por no dejar atrás el pasado, por no vivir el presente y por no pensar en su futuro.

Tras la pelea con Maddox, Kate había resbalado y ahora dependía de la suerte para que pudiera alzarse y sobrevivir o caer.

Suerte - pensaba-, suerte era haber conocido y compartido cuatro años de su vida con Richard Castle. Gracias a sus libros había sobrellevado de mejor forma la muerte de su madre y gracias a él había descubierto que la vida podía seguir valiendo la pena y ser divertida sin dejar de lado el propósito que la había movido hasta ese momento: hacer justicia. Descubrir quién mandó matar a su madre y por qué.

Castle había estado cuatro años a su lado en los buenos y en los malos momentos. Ahora recordaba la discusión que habían tenido en su apartamento unas horas antes y lamentaba no haber podido hablarlo y solucionarlo. Como siempre, su pasado la había hecho reaccionar de una manera que no le gustaba y su orgullo no la había dejado ir a aclarar lo sucedido. Ahora lo único que deseaba era poder ver a Castle, pensaba en él más aún que en su propia supervivencia, pues se había dado cuenta que no valía la pena desaprovechar su vida por un hecho pasado y que podría resolverse con paciencia, pieza a pieza.

En ese momento resbaló un poco más y todos los buenos momentos vividos con él atravesaron su mente como flashes de una película: la fiesta en la cual lo conoció y el primer interrogatorio

-¡Castle! - gritaba al vacío -,

cuando le contó el caso de su madre y el día que él le propuso investigarlo de nuevo

-¡Castle! - volvía a gritar -,

las discusiones y también las sonrisas cómplices, las visitas a su casa

-No así no… - Decía en voz baja para ella misma, negándose a terminar de esa forma - ,

el día en que él se fue a los Hamptons, la alegría de ella alsaber que había vuelto, las situaciones que casi habían acabado con sus vidas pero siempre estando juntos

-Por favor, no… - Pedía a quien fuera que la estuviera escuchando-,

siempre a su lado, siempre leal…y en el funeral de Montgomery, esas palabras que cambiaron su vida y que hacía unas horas había vuelto a repetirle "Te quiero Kate"…

-Castle…,

intentaba gritar ya casi sin fuerzas, no pudiendo evitar que sus dedos resbalaran completamente del borde cuando justo en ese momento la agarró una mano fuerte, grande. Ella se aferró con toda la energía que le quedaba y su salvador consiguió subirla de nuevo a la azotea.

Sin ni siquiera mirar quien se hallaba delante de ella, volvió a repetir, como un mantra, el nombre que no había podido dejar de pronunciar en esos pocos pero intensos minutos anteriores:

-Castle…

Levantó la vista y se encontró con dos ojos azul intenso que la miraban con una mezcla de pánico y emoción. Ella apenas podía contener las lágrimas y sonriendo se acercó lentamente a él y lo abrazó. Por su parte, Castle en esos momentos no recordaba la discusión que habían tenido en el apartamento de ella y no le importaba nada más que haber llegado en ese preciso instante para poder coger su mano y evitar que terminara así. La abrazó fuerte luchando contra las lágrimas que peleaban por salir. Ella soltó un leve gemido, pues tenía el cuerpo magullado por los golpes que había recibido de Maddox, y él la dejó rápidamente, no quería ni pensar en hacerle daño.

Cuando se separaron completamente, Kate miró hacia atrás y vio a Esposito y Ryan.

- ¿Cómo…? - preguntó ella recuperando la voz que había perdido.

- Estaba preparándome para ir a la graduación de Alexis cuando me llamó Ryan desde la 12th, presentí que podía ser algo importante si me llamabais desde allí.- contestó él.

- Lo siento Beckett, pero no podía dejar que vinierais solos sabiendo lo peligroso que era Maddox y no quería avisar a Gates sino era necesario. - intervino Ryan y ella asintió sonriendo débilmente, una forma de dar las gracias que en ese momento no podía pronunciar.

Decidieron irse de allí lo antes posible y quedaron en verse al día siguiente para contar lo ocurrido. Ryan y Esposito se fueron en el coche de Ryan, que los había traído a Castle y a él. Kate y Castle por su parte se dirigían al de ella, en silencio, hasta que sacó las llaves del bolsillo dispuesta a abrir el coche:

- Ah no Kate, lo siento. - Dijo Castle negando con la cabeza.

- ¿No qué, Castle? - Preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño, un poco confundida.

- Hoy no vas a conducir tú, por una vez es mi turno, lo siento. - contestó él haciendo un gesto con la mano para pedirle las llaves mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

- Pero…- Comenzó a protestar ella, pero él la cortó.

- Nada de peros.- En un rápido movimiento le quitó las llaves, le abrió la puerta del copiloto y él se dirigió al asiento del conductor.

Ella no podía evitar sonreír, pese a todo lo sucedido, Castle seguía siendo Castle: preocupándose por ella, haciéndole la contra, siendo cortés… y todo eso envuelto siempre en un ambiente cálido, con la intención de quitar la tensión al momento y con el propósito de conseguir una sonrisa de ella en cualquier situación. "Sólo por ver una sonrisa en tu cara…" las palabras que le había dicho en su apartamento no dejaban de repetirse en su mente. Sabía que en ese instante las cosas parecían estar normales entre ellos, pero también sabía que sólo era por la situación vivida minutos antes en esa azotea. Suponía que él seguiría enfadado o molesto, sabía que aunque él ahora pareciera sereno, cuando pasara todo y estuvieran más relajados, querría hablarlo con ella y le pediría una explicación de lo ocurrido.

La diferencia con la Kate Beckett de hacia unas horas, es que esta nueva Kate no tenía miedo de nada ni de nadie. Tenía muy claro lo que quería y esperaría el momento adecuado para explicárselo todo a él. Había decidido no perder ni un minuto más pensando en las consecuencias, de ahí en adelante se dedicaría a aprovechar y vivir su vida como quisiera sin calcular los riesgos, y una persona aparecía en todos los momentos de esos nuevos planes: él, Richard Castle.


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo 2:_

Durante el trayecto en coche los dos iban callados, no era un silencio incómodo puesto que estaban acostumbrados a acompañarse solamente, pero dadas las circunstancias Castle creyó que lo más oportuno sería mantener una conversación para que Kate no pensara demasiado en lo ocurrido.

- ¿Te duele mucho? – le preguntó señalando el golpe que se podía adivinar en sus costillas por el constante masaje que ella misma se daba.

-¿Esto? No demasiado, él se llevó uno peor. –Sonrió mirándolo, intentando quitarle importancia, aunque el dolor era muy intenso.

Él sonrió mientras no apartaba la vista de la carretera.

-Bueno, a él seguro que no se lo voy a preguntar, ya veremos ahora en tu apartamento cómo tienes el golpe. – Contestó Castle.

-¿En mi apartamento? Pensaba que te quedarías en el tuyo. Yo puedo volver en el coche después, no hay problema. – Afirmó, intentando parecer segura, aunque la realidad era que en ese momento necesitaba estar acompañada y le apetecía que fuera él su compañía.

-Lo que he dicho de "hoy no conduces tú", abarca todo el día de hoy, y aún no son las 12 me parece a mí. – Contestó con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, por una vez él conseguiría que ella cediese.

-Pero Castle tienes que volver a tu casa, de verdad no hace falta. –insistió ella.

- Volveré a mi casa cuando me asegure de que estás bien y lista para descansar, luego puedo coger un taxi.

- No Castle en serio te lo…

- Lo siento detective Beckett. -Dijo Castle parando el coche-. Ya hemos llegado. –Sonrió, triunfal.

Sin que Kate se diera cuenta, Castle había estado conduciendo en dirección a su apartamento y ella ni se había percatado. -"Sabía que tenía que entretenerme para que no estuviera quejándome todo el camino"-Pensó negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

Castle aparcó justo en frente de la entrada al edificio, le abrió la puerta del coche y le tendió la mano. Ella salió, no sin esfuerzo por el dolor que intentó esconder, y él le puso su chaqueta por encima, eran pocos metros hasta el edificio pero estaba empezando a llover y el aire se tornaba frío.

Ella se sintió protegida, no eran los brazos de él pero desprendía un calor muy cómodo y reconfortante.

Llegaron a su apartamento en silencio, entraron y ella cerró con llave, no lo habían hablado pero ambos pensaban lo mismo: Maddox era capaz de cualquier cosa.

- Siéntate donde quieras, voy a cambiarme. – Le dijo Kate señalando la estancia.

- Cámbiate si quieres pero dime donde tienes el botiquín, vamos a ver como tienes las heridas.- Dijo él, paseando la vista por todo el salón como buscándolo con la mirada.

-Castle de verdad, no es necesario, me puedo curar yo sola –Respondió ella ante su insistencia.

- Por favor Kate, no vamos a discutir por esto. –Le dijo él en tono serio y cansado.

Ella estaba confusa por su cambio de actitud, pero en entonces comprendió lo que pasaba: se encontraban en medio del salón, el uno frente al otro, en la misma posición que habían estado horas antes al tener la discusión, con el cuadro de Alex Gross detrás de ella.

Su gesto también se volvió serio, pero no por estar molesta, sino por el miedo a que Castle decidiera irse al recordar ese momento.

- Sí, tienes razón… el botiquín está en el armario del aseo, voy a cambiarme y enseguida vuelvo. -Contestó mirándolo aun tensa.

Él asintió y cuando iba a girarse, ella añadió:

-Siento haberte rebatido esto, ya sabes que a veces me cuesta un poco dejar que se preocupen por mí.-Contestó con una leve sonrisa buscando la mirada de él e intentando suavizar el momento.

Él la miró y también sonrió mientras pensaba –"si sólo fuera a veces…"

Diez minutos después apareció Kate con un pantalón de pijama grande y una sudadera, él estaba sentado en el sofá sacando vendas por si hacía falta y todo lo necesario para curarla. Ella se paró un momento, apoyada en la pared observándolo sin que él notara su presencia, y volvió a pasar por su mente la palabra "suerte". De pronto él desenrolló sin querer una venda y se agachó gritando en voz baja:

-¡No, no, no, vuelve aquí!

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír y acercándose le dijo:

- ¿Te ayudo en la búsqueda? -Él se volvió, sorprendido, no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba allí.

- No, no hace falta…hay de sobra, ésa era la rebelde, pero está todo controlado. –Sonrió levantándose de nuevo, un poco apurado por el pequeño desastre que había formado-. Ven, siéntate y veamos como tienes esos golpes.

Ella se levantó un poco la sudadera, lo justo para mostrar parte de una marca que se extendía del abdomen a todo el lateral de su cintura, y que tenía un color rojizo que amenazaba con volverse morado.

- Dios Kate… ¿y esto no te dolía, no? –Comentó, preocupado mientras miraba la contusión negando con la cabeza.

-Bueno, quizá sí es un poco molesto…-Contestó ella sonriendo. Sabía que no era el momento de bromear pero todo entre ellos había sido siempre así, encontrándole el toque de humor a las situaciones difíciles y no estaba dispuesta a que eso cambiara.

Él aplicó lenta y suavemente una pomada por toda la zona con cara seria por la concentración. Ella, mientras, se sujetaba la sudadera y observaba cómo él se esforzaba por no hacerle daño, llevando mucho cuidado con ese pequeño masaje. Pensó que definitivamente era increíble tenerlo tan cerca, no por las reacciones que le provocaba físicamente, sino por la sensación de comodidad que le aportaba.

Cuando terminó de absorberse la pomada, él siguió acariciando la zona durante unos segundos. No pensaba en otra cosa más que en dar las gracias al Universo porque las casualidades existieran y la hubiera conocido a ella, y al mismo tiempo por haber llegado en ese preciso instante para poder sujetarla.

En ese momento levantó la vista y se encontró con la de ella, mirándolo seria. No sabría decir qué estaba pensando, y de momento no sabía si quería saberlo.

Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos, perdiéndose cada uno en los ojos del otro, hasta que Castle pensó de repente que aún no habían aclarado lo ocurrido y apartó la mirada rá dispuso a recogerlo todo. Kate, desconcertada por su reacción, comentó:

- No es necesario que lo recojas, puedo hacerlo yo después.

- Sí, sí, lo guardo todo y me voy. Ya es tarde y no sé a qué hora llegará Alexis. –Contestó, un poco nervioso mientras ponía todo en su sitio para llevárselo al aseo.

-Por favor, quédate un rato más, creo que hay algunas cosas que deberíamos hablar. – Le dijo poniendo una mano en la pierna de él, queriendo impedir que se levantara.

- Tienes razón Kate, pero creo que no es el mejor momento para tener esta conversación, han pasado muchas cosas en poco tiempo y es mejor que nos tranquilicemos antes de aclarar nada. – Respondió cogiendo la mano de ella y dejándola en el sofá. En realidad lo que más deseaba en ese momento era hablar con ella y saber si se solucionaría todo o cada uno seguiría caminos diferentes, pero sabía también que ella necesitaba sus tiempos y no quería presionarla.

Se levantó y esta vez Kate le cogió la mano con fuerza, para que no pudiera moverse. "No dejaré que esto quede así Richard Castle, por una vez estoy dispuesta a hablar"-Pensó. Él la miró sorprendido por su gesto.

-Por favor Rick…- Le pidió sin soltarle la mano, mirándolo desde abajo con esos ojos mezcla de verde y avellana que le decían todo y a los que nunca había podido negar nada.

No supo si fue por esa mirada o por el hecho de que le hubiera llamado "Rick", pero decidió sentarse de nuevo para escuchar lo que ella quisiera decirle y para poder preguntar él todas las dudas que se agolpaban en su mente y necesitaban ser respondidas. Por una vez, los dos estaban de acuerdo en hablar sobre la situación, y eso era un gran paso después de esos cuatro años.

Mientras, en la ciudad estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, se avecinaba tormenta, y ninguno de los dos tenía claro si eso sólo ocurriría fuera o quizá en ese apartamento la tormenta sería aun mayor.


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo 3:_

El salón estaba iluminado por la luz de dos pequeñas lámparas y por los destellos de los relámpagos.

Ellos seguían sentados, en silencio, uno frente a otro.

Castle la miraba y esperaba pacientemente que ella decidiera hablar, sabía que tendría que ordenar todas sus ideas primero.

Ella por su parte estaba eligiendo las palabras que pretendía decir pero no sabía ni por dónde empezar. Pasados unos instantes decidió que lo mejor sería comenzar a hablar, que fuera espontáneo y así diría lo que de verdad sentía:

- Castle yo…- suspiró un momento, como cogiendo valor para continuar -. Tú sabes cómo soy respecto del caso de mi madre, ya te dije una vez que si volvía a investigarlo no podría parar, y además de eso he sido muy impulsiva todos estos años cuando se trataba de nuevas pruebas o pistas a seguir que pudieran llevar al fin del caso.

-Te conozco y sé cómo eres. – él decidió intervenir-. Pero tienes que entender que yo solo intentaba protegerte Kate, no quería que fueran a por ti… no quería perderte otra vez. – terminó susurrando como diciéndolo para él mismo.

- Lo entiendo…pero en ese momento no podía pensar con claridad, sólo pasaba por mi mente que me habías traicionado…

- Yo nunca haría eso y lo sabes muy bien. – la interrumpió. Su tono de voz se volvió más serio - Además las cosas empezaban a ir bien, te lo habría contado en cuanto hubiera visto que estabas preparada para afrontarlo.

- Lo sé Castle…y lo siento -Levantó la vista con los ojos brillantes, él se destensó al verla así -. Lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho. – Murmuraba mientras levantaba la mano y acariciaba la cara de él, con cuidado-. Me di cuenta del error que había cometido mientras estaba colgando de la azotea.

Él cogió su mano suavemente y la apartó, sabía que si la dejaba seguir, esa conversación terminaría ahí y él quería saber más.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó él, en voz baja también.

- Él escapó, y no me importó; casi muero y todo en lo que podía pensar era en ti…sólo te quiero a ti… - Dijo y se soltó de la mano de Castle para volver a acariciarle la cara.

Él se acercó lentamente, dispuesto a cerrar la distancia que los separaba, eran unos centímetros que les había costado acortar cuatro largos años. Eran nervios, emoción, admiración, necesidad y ahora estaba decidido a sellar ese tiempo pasado. Ella cerró los ojos anticipándose al momento…

- ¡Katie! -Se oyó un portazo- ¡Katie! ¿Estás aquí?- Jim entró casi corriendo hasta donde ellos se encontraban, lo que provocó que se separaran rápidamente, sonrojados por la situación, "menos mal que no hay mucha luz" -Pensaron los dos a la vez.

Jim se paró delante de ellos, primero miró a Kate, después a Castle y por último al botiquín encima de la mesita. Volvió a mirar a Kate y de un paso se acercó al tiempo que ella se levantaba.

- Katie, cariño, ¿qué ha pasado?

- Papá…- Empezó ella, pero no pudo seguir porque él la abrazó fuerte.

- Me dejé olvidado el móvil en casa y vi tus llamadas perdidas cuando volví hace un rato -explicó, liberándola del abrazo-, te llamé a ti y no contestabas , probé con Richard y tampoco… se me ocurrió venir aquí primero porque pensé que había pasado algo…y ya veo que no me equivocaba. – suspiró, mirando la mesita.

- Tranquilo papá, te lo explicaré todo. –dijo cogiendo sus brazos y apretando levemente para relajarlo -. Gracias a Castle todo ha salido bien.

En ese momento Castle se levantó y Jim lo miró:

- Gracias Richard, de nuevo, por cuidar de mi pequeña-. Dijo Jim serio y un poco emocionado.

- No me lo agradezca señor Beckett, nos ayudamos el uno al otro, siempre. – Miró a Kate y ella sonrió, ruborizada.

- Lo primero llámame Jim por favor, y lo segundo…no sé lo que ha pasado, pero intuyo que esta vez ha sido muy importante tu ayuda, por eso gracias.

Castle asintió, sonriendo.

- Seguir a su hija, aunque a veces sea un poco molesto para ella, tiene su recompensa.

Los tres sonrieron y Kate lo miró con emoción.

- Bueno, creo que os dejaré solos para que podáis hablar de todo esto. – dijo Castle yendo a coger su chaqueta.

- ¿Cómo vas a irte? – le preguntó Kate.

- Cogeré un taxi. – Respondió Castle poniéndose la chaqueta.

- Toma las llaves de mi coche. –Contestó ella cogiéndolas de la mesa-. Con lo que está lloviendo será casi imposible encontrar un taxi libre.

- Pero tú te quedarías sin coche, ¿mañana como irías a trabajar? – dijo él, negándose a cogerlas.

- Bueno, iré a primera hora a tu casa y de allí vamos a la comisaria, me vendrá bien andar un poco antes de volver. – Explicó ella esperando que él comprendiese.

- Pero…- Castle iba a protestar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ella estaba diciéndole entre líneas-. ¡Claro! Sí tienes razón, podemos hacer eso. – cogió las llaves sonriendo un poco apurado.

Jim, mientras tanto, observaba la escena con una sonrisa, tenía ya experiencia y aunque ellos no lo supieran, se daba cuenta de todo. Su hija era diferente desde que había conocido a Richard y le estaba agradecido por haberle devuelto esa alegría y vitalidad que había tenido años atrás.

- Jim, siempre un gusto verte. – Dijo dándole la mano.

- Lo mismo digo Richard, espero que nos veamos pronto. –sonrió.

Kate acompañó a Castle hasta la puerta.

-Entonces… ¿mañana te espero temprano en casa, no? – dijo él, bajando un poco el tono de voz por si Jim escuchaba.

- Sí, estaré a primera hora, espero que no estés durmiendo cuando llegue…-dijo ella, sonriendo.

- Tranquila, creo que esta noche será larga…- Contestó el suspirando.

Ella sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Duerme Castle, hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana…-dijo él mientras ella cerraba la puerta, un poco impresionado aún por su cercanía. Segundos después se encaminó escaleras abajo para volver a su casa.

Entró en el loft con mucho cuidado por si Alexis había vuelto y estaba durmiendo. Se dirigía a su habitación de puntillas cuando escuchó una voz:

- ¡Ey! ¡Chico!

- ¡Madre por favor! Que susto me has dado. –Dijo llevándose una mano al pecho-. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te ibas a los Hamptons?

- Sí, pero Alexis me llamó. Tú no le cogías el móvil y necesitaba volver a casa.- Dijo moviendo el margarita que tenía en la mano-. Por cierto, creo que deberás de darle una excusa más que convincente para que se le pase el enfado, te has perdido su graduación Richard, ¿qué ha pasado? – dijo Martha, seria.

-Algo que te contaré mañana…

-Ah no, ha tenido que ser muy importante para que no fueras a verla. Ten, te he hecho otro para ti. – Le tendió una copa.

- No te creas que es por esto por lo que me quedo. – dijo cogiendo la bebida y señalándola -. Es porque sé que te debo una explicación, pero no intentes comprarme con un cocktail marca de la casa.

-Oh Richard, que poca confianza tienes en tu madre. – dijo mirando hacia otro lado y moviendo la mano teatralmente.

- En mi madre sí, en sus dotes culinarias ya es otra cosa.- Aclaró él mientras dejaba la copa en la mesita-. Bueno, lo que ha ocurrido hoy ha sido muy importante, sino no me habría perdido la graduación ya lo sabes, pero en este caso los chicos me necesitaban…y no sabes cuánto.

Castle le contó toda la historia, desde la discusión que había tenido con Kate, omitiendo algunos detalles, hasta el momento de la azotea. Martha escuchó atentamente con los ojos muy abiertos y en el momento en el que él describió como la cogió para subirla de nuevo, se llevó una mano a la boca, sobresaltándose.

Cuando terminó de explicárselo todo, Martha suspiró:

- Ay Richard, Richard. – Dijo negando con la cabeza-. Te dije que no podrías cambiar su forma de ser, y ya ves que tenía razón - le cogió la mano-. Menos mal que fuiste en su busca, hiciste muy bien.

- Gracias madre - suspiró aliviado de haber podido contárselo a alguien-. Esperemos que Alexis también lo entienda así…

- Vamos Richard, sabes que tu hija es tanto o casi más madura que tú a veces. Ahora está enfadada porque no sabe nada de esto pero al contárselo cambiará de opinión.- Le apretó la mano-. No estabas jugando a ser policía, estabas salvando la vida de Beckett.

Él se quedó mirándola pensativo unos segundos:

- Tienes razón, mañana se lo explicaré todo.

- Claro que sí, no te preocupes por eso…-calló, dudando antes de continuar-. Pero te recomiendo esperar a que ella se despierte sola, parece que nuestra pequeña hoy ha bebido algo más que agua.

- ¿Ha llegado borracha? – Exclamó abriendo mucho los ojos-. Oh Dios, espero que ningún chico se haya atrevido a hacerle algo.- Dijo, empezando a enfadarse por su imaginación, como siempre.

- Richard, ella sabe cuidarse sola, además ¿tengo que recordarte lo que tú hacías a su edad? – Preguntó Martha, señalándolo con el dedo.

- Madre, mi situación era diferente… ¡además es mi niña! – Dijo, como remarcando lo evidente.

- Tu niña que ya ha crecido, por si no te habías dado cuenta. – Contestó ella dándole un trago al margarita.

- Sí pero….- Intentó él.

- Querido, es muy tarde para empezar a discutir sobre tus miedos con Alexis. Estas conversaciones necesitan horas y a mi está empezando a hacerme efecto la bebida.- Se llevó la mano a la frente, gesticulando exageradamente.

- A veces me pregunto si en algún momento dejas de actuar.- Dijo él levantándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Es inevitable, lo llevo en la sangre.- Contestó, devolviéndole el beso-. Hasta mañana hijo.- Se terminó el margarita y también se levantó para irse.

- Hasta mañana madre.- Iba dirección a su habitación cuando se volvió-. Ah por cierto, mañana Kate vendrá temprano a recoger su coche para ir a trabajar. – Dijo un poco nervioso.

- Perfecto cariño no hay problema, intentaré no salir de la habitación para dejaros solos.- Dijo como si fuera algo normal.

- Madre no empieces, solo viene a recoger el coche.- Contestó el algo incómodo por la insinuación de ella.

- Para dejaros hablar tranquilos, me refería a eso.- Dio media vuelta sonriendo dirección a las escaleras. Quizá su hijo pensaba que no se daba cuenta de las cosas, pero ella había vivido mucho y lo conocía muy bien como para saber lo que pasaba.

Castle por su parte fue a su habitación y se quitó la ropa para ponerse el pijama. No se había fijado hasta ese momento en lo cansado que estaba, habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo y aunque no tenía sueño, intentaría dormir para estar recuperado al día siguiente. Todavía faltaban unas horas para que Kate llegara y podía descansar. No sabía muy bien que ocurriría al día siguiente pero parecía que todo estaba bien entre ellos, solo faltaba que no hubiera más interrupciones…esto fue lo último que pensó, el sueño le venció y pudo dormir tranquilo por una vez en varios días.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:

Kate se despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente. En realidad no había dormido mucho pero había descansado tranquila.

Había estado contándole a su padre todo lo ocurrido ese día y el porqué de sus llamadas: cuando fue al cementerio a visitar la tumba de su madre sintió la necesidad de verlo y poder abrazarlo, eran muchas emociones en poco tiempo. Al terminar la conversación Kate le propuso, o más bien le ordenó, que se quedara a dormir porque era muy tarde para volver a casa. Jim aceptó pero con la condición de dormir en el sofá y ella no pudo más que aceptar.

Cuando el primer rayo de sol entró por la ventana, Kate decidió que era hora de levantarse y prepararse para salir.

Fue al cuarto de baño y se duchó rápidamente, se vistió con la ropa un poco más formal del trabajo y miró la hora: eran las 6:30, tenía tiempo para lo que pensaba hacer.

Al salir de su habitación vio a su padre durmiendo tranquilamente en el sofá, cogió la manta y lo tapó bien. Hizo café y se lo dejó preparado para cuando se levantara.

Decidió ir dando un paseo hasta el loft de Castle, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y ese rato le vendría bien para reflexionar.

Por su parte, Castle también se había levantado con el primer rayo de sol. Se había puesto el despertador pero no le hizo falta, había dormido poco y se había despertado pronto.

Decidió levantarse para tomar una ducha y arreglar un poco el loft. Hizo la masa de las tortitas para que cuando llegara Kate estuvieran listas y para que Alexis pudiera desayunar cuando se levantara.

Terminó de hacerla y justo antes de preparar el café llamaron a la puerta. Pensó que quizá tan temprano no llegaría ella pero de todas formas fue a abrir la puerta un poco nervioso.

- Buenos días Castle.- saludó una radiante Beckett sonriendo, con dos cafés y dos bollos en una bandeja para llevar.

- Buenos días Kate. – sonrió el también, sorprendido por el hecho de que ella trajera el café-. Iba a prepararlo yo pero veo que te has adelantado.- dijo cogiendo la bandeja y haciéndose a un lado para dejarle pasar.

- Quizá será "conexión" Castle.- dijo ella repitiendo las palabras que él había dicho una vez en un caso, él sonrió-. ¿Has dormido bien?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en un taburete de la cocina.

- No mucho, pero más tranquilo que días anteriores.- contestó el dividiendo el desayuno-. ¿Y tú?

- Igual, he podido descansar. Mi padre se quedó ayer a dormir en casa, bueno más bien lo obligué, se nos hizo muy tarde hablando.- explicó dándose un sorbo al café-. ¿Llegaste sin problema no?

- Sí sí, gracias a que me dejaste tu coche…no me crucé ningún taxi por el camino.- contestó él y ella asintió sonriendo-. Al llegar aquí estaba mi madre esperándome sentada en el sofá, fue una imagen muy parecida a las de las películas de mafiosos la verdad.- Dijo abriendo mucho los ojos con gesto de miedo. Ella sonrió.

- ¿No se iba a los Hamptons?

- Sí, ese era su plan, pero parece que Alexis necesitaba volver a casa y como yo no contestaba la llamó a ella.- Respondió Castle.

- Oh…lo siento, fue por…- Dijo ella bajando la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable por la situación.

- No Kate tranquila, mi madre también podía ir a recogerla si hacía falta, no te preocupes.- dijo él restándole importancia.

-Ya…pero además no fuiste a su graduación…me va a odiar.- Dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

- ni pensarlo, es cierto que no fui pero cuando se despierte se lo contaré todo y lo entenderá, la llamada de Ryan era más que importante.- contestó él mirándola a los ojos. Ella sonrió y puso su mano sobre la de él, apretando un poco.

- Gracias.- le dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-Siempre.- contestó él, y los dos sonrieron al escuchar esa palabra, "su" palabra.

De pronto, esas sonrisas se convirtieron en gestos serios por la intensidad del momento. La mano de Kate seguía sobre la de Castle y en ambos provocaba mil sensaciones.

Estaban sentados uno frente al otro y fueron acercándose lentamente, la tensión entre ellos era evidente, y estando tan cerca se intensificaba y generaba una atracción inevitable.

Castle acarició la cara de Kate con el dorso de la mano y la atrajo hacia sí con suavidad. Sus labios se rozaron y los dos suspiraron ante ese contacto. Fue un beso lento pero intenso, necesitaban sentirse y recuperar esos cuatro años, pero todo iría poco a poco y ese beso era una promesa de ello.

Se separaron para tomar aire y juntaron sus frentes, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados. Seguían en la misma posición, con las manos entrelazadas.

- Increíble.- dijo ella.

-Extraordinaria.- dijo él.

Ella abrió los ojos y se separó para mirarlo acordándose de la dedicatoria que había escrito en el segundo libro y le sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Espera…- dijo él de repente, serio.

-¿Qué?- ella se sorprendió, preguntándole con la mirada.

-Es que… ¿sabes que en la película de nemo hay un pez que pierde la memoria cada tres segundos? – preguntó él en el mismo tono serio.

- Sí…- Kate levantó las cejas pidiendo una explicación, seguía sin entender nada.

- Me acaba de pasar lo mismo, no recuerdo qué ha ocurrido hace tres segundos.- contestó el levantando los hombros con gesto inocente.

- Oh Castle.- sonrió ella dándole un leve golpe en el hombro, adoraba cuando parecía un niño pequeño-. Asique…tendré que hacerte recordar…- dijo acercándose y rozando su nariz con la de él.

- Quizá…sería bueno…- contestó él deslizando la mano hacia su nuca para atraerla de nuevo.

En ese momento se oyeron unos pasos bajar la escalera y se separaron rápidamente.

Alexis apareció en escena y se quedó parada al verlos a los dos desayunando allí. Miró a ambos y su cada pasó de la confusión al enfado, Kate bajó la mirada. Castle al ver la reacción de las dos decidió intervenir.

- Buenos días calabacita ¿has descansado? He hecho las tortitas que te gustan.- dijo acercándose a su hija para darle un beso. Ella se apartó.

- Buenos días, gracias pero no tengo hambre.- contestó ella dirigiéndose al sofá para encender la tv. Cuando pasó por al lado de Kate ni la miró.

- Creo que debería irme, necesitáis hablar y yo tengo que ir a comisaria.- dijo Kate recogiendo su abrigo y su bolso.

-Sí…pensaba ir contigo pero le debo una explicación. Siento que haya reaccionado así. – dijo Castle disculpando a Alexis.

- No te preocupes, es normal. En cierto sentido tiene razón, soy la culpable de que te perdieras su graduación.- contestó mientras se dirigían a la puerta.

- Kate ya te he dicho que no pienses eso ¿entendido?, ella aún no sabe lo que ha ocurrido, cuando lo sepa lo entenderá todo.- dijo él bajando la voz.

- Está bien, ¿te llamo luego para vernos con los chicos en mi apartamento?

- Perfecto.- contestó él sonriendo-. Nos vemos esta tarde detective.

- Hasta esta tarde, Nemo.- sonrió guiñándole un ojo y dio medio vuelta para irse.

Castle sonrió y se quedó mirándola hasta que desaparecido de su vista. No podía creer todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo. "suerte -pensó-, sin duda suerte". Cerró la puerta del loft y fue hasta el sofá donde se encontraba Alexis viendo un programa.

Se acercó lentamente hasta sentarse al lado, ella parecía que no se daba cuenta, no movía los ojos de la tv para mirarlo. Castle no sabía cómo empezar y decidió hacerlo como mejor se le daba, con una broma sobre el programa:

- Una mañana se me ocurrió verlo y estuvieron discutiendo 5 minutos entre ellas por un color de pintalabios, no dejaban hablar a nadie.- dijo, poniendo voz de indignado.

Alexis giró la cabeza y lo miró, seria.

- Está bien, era solo para suavizar el ambiente. –se disculpó él.

Ella volvió a mirarlo.

- vale sí, es cierto que te debo una explicación, pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

- Quizá por el principio.- contestó ella.

- Alexis, tu sabes que si no hubiera sido importante no me habría perdido tu graduación.

- Sí, claro.- lo interrumpió. Igual de importante como tantas otras veces que estamos manteniendo una conversación seria, te llama Beckett y te vas corriendo detrás de ella.

- Esto no fue así Alexis, déjame que te explique, los chicos me necesitaban.-intentó seguir él.

- Ya – lo volvió a interrumpir-, y tú como buen policía fuiste corriendo, ah no papá espera, que tú no eres policía se me había olvidado, aunque creo que a ti también. Te perdiste un momento muy importante en mi vida, lo siento.- se levantó y fue dirección a las escaleras. Castle se levantó también alzando la voz.

- Beckett estaba colgando de una azotea.- dijo y ella paró en seco-. Podía haber muerto.

Alexis se dio la vuelta y esperó que él continuara.

- Ryan me llamó, ella había ido con Espo a por el tío que le disparó en el funeral, lo encontró y tras pelearse con él cayó al vació, sujetándose solo de una mano.- explicaba un poco emocionado-. Llegué a cogerla justo cuando se soltó.- Paró, algunas lágrimas asomaban.

Alexis se había ido acercando poco a poco y ya estaba enfrente de él, tras un instante de silencio le dio un abrazo.

- Lo siento papá, no tenía ni idea, lo siento mucho.

- No pasa nada, solo que no me dejabas explicarlo y no podías saberlo.- contestó él.

- Y esta mañana la he mirado tan mal…pídele disculpas de mi parte...de verdad lo siento.- dijo la chica.

- No te preocupes luego se lo diré, y de verdad siento mucho haberme perdido tu graduación.

- Bueno…eso puede arreglarse, el padre de Sarah lo grabó todo en video, puedo pedírselo y así lo ves.

- Si por favor, quiero ver el discurso de mi niña.- dijo él emocionado.

- Papá llegara un momento en que no sea tu niña…voy a entrar en la universidad.

- Sí, pero siempre serás mi pequeña calabacita, entonces eso no cambiará.- se abrazaron de nuevo.

- Ah, podrías decirle a Kate que viniera un día a cenar, y cocino yo a modo de disculpa.- propuso ella.

-Mmm…sí bueno, claro podría decírselo…- contestó él pensativo.

- ¿Pasa algo papá?

- No nada, que me acabo de acordar que no has desayunado y te he hecho tus tortitas favoritas.- disimulo él y la abrazó-

- ¿He escuchado tortitas?- Martha bajaba en bata por la escalera.

-Madre, tienes un detector de comida gratis ¿verdad?- dijo aun abrazado a Alexis.

- Vaya, veo que ya está todo solucionado, para celebrarlo podía hacer un batido de…

- No te preocupes, creo que con las tortitas será suficiente, otro día ya tú…- dijo Castle yendo hacia la cocina e intentando disuadir a Martha.

- Nunca estarán peor que tus chocotillas.- dijo ella sentándose y Alexis rió.

-Dejad en paz a mis chocotillas, son para paladares más refinados por lo que veo…además al menos limpio yo cuando cocino.- le devolvió él.

-Oh vamos Richard, si vamos a pararnos en cosas secundarias…

- Bueno no me entretengas que tengo que hacer el desayuno, necesito concentración y no discusiones culinarias.- contestó él.

- Yo mientras os aclaráis voy a vestirme que después saldré con mis amigas.- dijo Alexis levantándose.

- Yo voy a ponerme ropa cómoda, que no son horas de estar en pijama.- añadió Martha yendo hacia las escaleras-. Pero como no he podido bajar a desayunar antes….- dijo volviéndose y sonriéndole a Castle. Éste entrecerró los ojos mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Y por qué no abuela?- preguntó Alexis.

- Sueño cariño, tenía mucho sueño. – Contestó Martha para no explicarle que ella sabía que vendría Kate y subieron las dos hablando de otras cosas.

Castle se quedó haciendo las tortitas y pensando en que menos mal que Alexis había entendido la situación, le alegraba que quisiera hacer las paces con Kate…pero la también le preocupaba lo de la cena, no quería que ella pensara que se lo había contando y tampoco quería presionarla…y además estaba su madre con las insinuaciones…pero ya lo pensaría más adelante, en esos momentos solo le apetecía volver a verla y no podía esperar hasta la tarde.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5:

Cuando Kate llegó a la comisaría, Esposito y Ryan ya estaban allí.

Al verla, Ryan miró a su alrededor y se levantó rápido a su encuentro, Esposito lo siguió, negando con la cabeza.

- ¡Beckett! - Gritó Ryan en voz baja- Te has retrasado bastante, menos mal que aún no ha llegado Gates.- Dijo cogiéndole el bolso y dejándolo en la silla- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Estaba terminando unas cosas.- Dijo Kate sin querer mirarlos fijamente.

- Y esas cosas…eran con compañía ¿no? - Preguntó Esposito sonriendo, la conocía bastante, a ella y a Castle.

- Espo, lo interrogatorios son en la sala de allí.- Le dijo Kate señalando una de las puertas, intentando ocultar su vergüenza con un enfado fingido.

- Si, si…- Contestó Espo, sonriendo.

- Por favor chicos, ¿podríais dejar las preguntas y los enfados para después?-Intervino Ryan, mirándolos a los dos preocupado.

- Ryan cálmate, no pasa nada. Le habría dicho que fui primero a la morgue porque Lanie me había llamado. - Le dijo Kate tratando de tranquilizarlo.

- es un paranoico, yo siempre lo digo, pero hoy tiene motivos.- Explicó Espo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó ella sentándose en el borde de su mesa.

- Ayer cuando Espo y tú os fuisteis a por Maddox ella os vio y vino a preguntarme a dónde ibais tan deprisa - contaba, un poco acelerado-, yo le dije que estabais siguiendo una pista y me pareció que me había creído. Se fue, aproveché para llamar a Castle y salí corriendo yo también pensando que no me había visto, pero cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraban la vi mirándome fijamente muy seria.

- Y por eso cree que la Dama de Hierro le pedirá explicaciones.- Terminó Espósito por él.

- Bueno…- Dijo Kate echándose el pelo hacia atrás con la mano- No nos adelantemos, puede que simplemente pregunte qué pasó o también es posible que no diga nada.

En ese momento, Victoria Gates llegó a la comisaría y pasó por su lado rápida, entrando a su oficina.

- ¿Veis? Ni nos ha mirado, no hay problema.- Dijo Kate dando la vuelta para sentarse en su silla.

- Beckett, Espósito, Ryan, a mi oficina.- Dijo Gates asomándose desde la puerta.

-¿Qué no hay qué? - Preguntó Espo a Kate, con tono irónico.

- Calla.- Contestó ella con cara seria dándole un toque en el brazo.

Los tres entraron y se pusieron delante de su mesa. Ella se quitó las gafas y los miró muy seria.

- ¿Y bien? –Preguntó - ¿Alguno de los tres me puede explicar qué ocurrió ayer para que salieran corriendo sin decir nada? – hizo un gesto con la mano señalándolos.

- Surgió una pista que debíamos seguir, señor.- se adelantó Kate- No queríamos perderla.

-Una pista…y Esposito y usted se fueron dejando al detective Ryan aquí, el cual curiosamente pocos minutos después salió igual de rápido. Interesante… ¿Por qué no se fue con ellos directamente?- Preguntó a Ryan.

-Porque…-Empezó a decir Ryan.

-Porque a mí se me olvidó el arma.- intervino Esposito, Gates lo miró sorprendida- Nunca me pasa pero salimos tan rápido que no la cogí, le llamé al móvil y se encontró con nosotros en el sitio.

Gates se quedó en silencio, mirándolos a los tres.

- No crean que no sé que se cubren las espaldas mutuamente –dijo ella-, pero mientras sean eficaces no preguntaré más, sólo les recuerdo que este caso es muy importante porque tiene que ver con un ex superior de la policía, no se lo tomen como algo personal por ser la familia de Roy Montgomery, mi comisaría no es lugar para vendettas, ¿entendido?

- Sí, señor.- Contestaron los tres a la vez.

-Bien, ya pueden salir. Beckett usted quédese.-Dijo Gates.

Ryan y Esposito miraron a Kate y dejaron la oficina.

-¿Dónde está su inseparable Castle? Hace dos días que no viene por aquí, y aunque no es mi favorito, me parece extraño.

- Ha tenido la graduación de su hija y estaba ocupado con los preparativos, le dije que no hacía falta que viniera sino tenía tiempo.- Explicó Kate.

- Entiendo, por un momento pensé que también estaba relacionada su ausencia con el caso-Dijo Gates.

-No señor, todo en orden.

-Eso espero. Por cierto, sé que todo este caso implica a Montgomery más allá de lo que ustedes quieren contarme, no voy a preguntar detalles a no ser que sea necesario.-Hizo una pausa y Kate asintió- Sé que aquí tenían montada una pequeña familia y no quiero manchar su nombre. Confío en que sepan llevar el caso profesionalmente y que algún día tengan la misma confianza en mí que tuvieron en él. Ya puede marcharse.-Terminó Gates y miró de nuevo los informes.

- Sí, señor.- Asintió Kate y salió de la oficina.

-¿Y? – Se acercaron Ryan y Esposito cuando fue hacia su escritorio.

-sabe más de lo que creemos, tenemos que llevar cuidado de no mostrar o comentar más información que la oficial -Les dijo ella mientras disimulaban mirando unos archivos-. ¿Tenéis algo nuevo?

- Sí – se apresuró a decir Ryan-, he llevado a examinar los negativos de las fotos del álbum de la boda de Montgomery, falta una y puede ser el objetivo de Maddox.

-Muy bien ponte con eso – Ryan asintió y se fue a su mesa-, yo voy a seguir intentando descubrir qué relación podía tener con los Cazadores. Espo tu sigue pasando su foto por los registros a ver si coincide con alguna base de datos.- Esposito también asintió y se fue a su ordenador.

Kate estaba muy cansada pero sabía que estaban cerca del final. Miró la hora, era casi mediodía, en un rato llamaría a Castle para preguntarle si podría venir. Con todo esto, tenía aún más ganas de verlo.

- ¡Lo tengo!- Dijo Ryan levantándose de su silla.

Kate y Esposito se acercaron rápidamente. En ese momento sonó el móvil de ella, era Castle:

-Beckett.

-Hey Kate, estaba pensando si te apetecería que fuéramos a comer juntos.-Propuso él.

-Castle me encantaría, pero le acaban de pasar a Ryan la información de la foto que faltaba en el álbum.

-¿La tenéis?- Preguntó Castle.

- Sí, es de hace años, está muy joven, ¿crees que sabrás si…

- Voy para allá.-La interrumpió Castle y cortó la comunicación.

- Viene, quizá lo reconozca.- Dijo ella.

-¿Castle conoce a ese hombre?-Preguntó Espo, confuso.

-Sí, ya os contaremos la historia en otro momento, ahora hay que averiguar quién es y donde encontrarlo, esperemos que Maddox sea más lento.- Deseó Kate en voz alta.

Media hora después apareció Castle, salió del ascensor casi corriendo en el mismo momento que Gates salía de su oficina.

-Hombre, sr Castle, ya le echaba de menos por aquí, ha estado muy ocupado me han contado.- Dijo ella esperando su versión de lo ocurrido.

- Capitán, me alegro de verle yo también.- Dijo él recuperando el aliento- Sí he estado muy ocupado…escribiendo…-Miró disimuladamente a Kate que le decía que no con la cabeza y los ojos muy abiertos.

Al ver la expresión de Castle, Gates dio media vuelta y Kate disimuló mirando el móvil y a los chicos. Gates volvió a mirar a Castle y Kate le hizo gestos de gorrito de graduación.

-Escribiendo y organizando la graduación de Alexis claro, la tuvo ayer.-Terminó de explicar y Kate suspiró aliviada.

-Enhorabuena de mi parte a su hija. Me alegro que sean tan diferentes.- Dijo Gates volviéndose para mirar a Kate quien le sonrió, y siguió su camino a la sala de descanso tras mirar a Castle de nuevo. Éste se quedó confuso por su última frase pero no sorprendido, no era la primera vez que alguien se lo decía. Se acercó a los chicos.

-¿Qué ha pasado ahí?- Preguntó a Kate.

- Ya te explicaré luego, mira este es el hombre.-Dijo señalando la foto.

-Sí, es él, ahora con el pelo más blanco pero es él.- Dijo Castle mirándolos a todos.

-Bien, ahora hay que averiguar el nombre y dónde podemos encontrarlo.

-Yo me ocupo, os envío la foto a todos.-Dijo Ryan.

-Yo sigo con Maddox, estoy esperando la llamada de un compañero de las fuerzas especiales.-Apuntó Esposito yéndose hacia su mesa.

-Bien chicos-dijo Kate y se dirigió a su mesa seguida por Castle. Se sentaron en sus sitios habituales, ella abrió el archivo enviado por Ryan, suspiró y se echó hacia atrás en la silla.- ¿Y ahora qué? Qué se supone que tengo que hacer…-Dijo cerrando los ojos un instante.

-Lo que mejor sabes: investigar, deducir, usar la lógica.-Le animó Castle. Ella se le quedó mirando y sonrió de medio lado-. Llevamos cuatro años siendo los mejores en esto, ahora no seremos menos.- le dijo él poniendo una mano sobre la de ella.

Se miraron unos segundos y ella asintió lentamente, pensativa.

-Bien, veamos la foto…- Ella apoyó los codos en su mesa y él se colocó al lado para ver mejor.

Tras varias teorías llegaron a la conclusión de que se llamaba Michael Smith, consiguieron la dirección y decidieron que irían solo Kate y Castle, no podía arriesgarse a desplegar todo el equipo o Gates sospecharía, quedaron en que si necesitaban apoyo los llamarían.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento se encontraron a Smith amordazado y torturado. El archivo estaba hecho cenizas en el fuego. Llamaron a la ambulancia y a un equipo y precintaron la zona. Kate y Castle se quedaron unos minutos más allí.

-Castle, ¿qué haces? – Preguntó mientras lo veía remover archivos en un cajón.

- Buscando que podría significar 86M.- Contestó él siguiendo con su lo ha dicho Smith y quizá sea ahí donde esté la copia del archivo.

-¿Sabes cuantos archivos hay ahí? Será casi imposible, te estas agarrando a un clavo ardiendo.

-Imposible será sino lo intento, y si no lo intento quizá sea imposible volver a salvarte, y no estoy dispuesto Kate, asique si hay un clavo ardiendo voy a agarrarme a él.

Ella lo miró y sonrió, definitivamente era increíble aunque no se lo hubiera dicho aún. Buscaron juntos hasta que encontraron la dirección de un edificio. Llamaron a Esposito.

-Calle Marxwell 86, nos vemos allí.-Dijo Kate y colgó.

Se vieron con Esposito en la entrada del edificio, era grande y parecía abandonado asique decidieron separarse: él por un lado y Castle y Beckett por otro.

Llegaron a una planta donde había escombros y empezaron la búsqueda.

-Gracias- Dijo de repente Kate.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Castle extrañado.

- por estar aquí para mí.- sonrió ella, mirándolo intensamente.

- Siempre, ya lo sabes.- contestó él acercándose un poco a ella y cogiéndola de la mano.- Por cierto…me gustaría comentarte una propuesta que…- Empezó él mirando al suelo.

-¡Sí!- Exclamó ella.

-¿Sí? Pero si no te he dicho ni qué es.- Dijo él sorprendido.

- No, si de si está el archivo, ¡mira!- señaló un armario con varios cajones abiertos.

Se acercaron rápidamente y revisaron todos los archivos.

- Vaya, no imaginaba que pudiera ser tan fácil encontrarlo- Se oyó una voz detrás de ellos.- Gracias.- les dijo Maddox apuntándoles con un arma. Hizo que se levantaran y les ató las manos con unas cuerdas- de todas formas detective, después solucionaremos la cuenta que tenemos pendiente.

Los llevó a un aseo de esa misma planta y allí los encerró.

-¿Y ahora qué? –dijo Castle.

-¿Como que qué? ¡Hay que conseguir algo para desatarnos!

- Sí claro, aquí llevo mi reloj con navaja suiza.- Dijo Castle irónico.

-Perdone 007-contestó Kate poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Vale perdona, estoy muy nervioso.- dijo él disculpándose.

-¿Y crees que yo no?- Lo miró Kate con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Si si lo sé solo hay que encontrar… ¡mira!- Dijo señalando un tornillo encima del lavabo.

-¿En serio Castle? ¿Crees que eso nos salvará?- Preguntó Kate escéptica.

-Bueno…habrá que intentarlo ¿no? ¿Te recuerdo mis habilidades para abrir candados? – Dijo él refiriéndose al caso en que habían estado esposados con el tigre.

- Sí pero ahí al menos teníamos una mano libre…-contestó ella preocupada, lo vio mirarla como pidiendo que confiara en él-. Venga…adelante.- Sonrió y se dio media vuelta.

Había pasado media hora y Castle aún no conseguía rasgar la cuerda.

- Esto no funciona.- dijo Kate suspirando, desesperada.

-Poco a poco solo hace falta…- Castle se calló de repente, se oían pasos.

-Ya viene- Susurró Kate.

-Si morimos ahora me sentiría muy estafado- Dijo Castle asustado.

-Sí yo también.- Contestó Kate.

-Esto tendríamos que haberlo empezado hace cuatro años.- Añadió Castle, cada vez se acercaban más el uno al otro.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.- respondió Kate.

De repente se abrió la puerta.

-¿Empezar qué hace cuatro años?- Preguntó Esposito.

Los dos suspiraron de alivio.

- Rápido Espo, Maddox tiene el archivo- dijo Kate acelerada.

-¿Ya lo ha encontrado?- preguntó Esposito.

- Digamos que le hicimos un favor…nos siguió.- Aclaró Castle.

Los desató y salieron rápidamente del aseo.

-Pero entonces… ¿hace cuatros años qué?- insistió Espo.

-Hoy estas batiendo records de cotilla, por favor, ¿podrías solo concentrarte en esto?-pidió Kate.

- Soy detective, no lo puedo evitar- se defendió esposito- Además, si no es nada ¿por qué no me contestas?

-Para que no te acostumbres.-lo miró Kate con reprobación.

- Chicos chicos- dijo Castle de pronto prestando atención- ¿oís?- Preguntó señalando la puerta abierta.

- Sí, debe ser él, vamos.- dijo Kate-. ¿Espo tienes un arma de sobra? Me quitó la mía.

-¿Quién pregunta ahora?- Respondió éste dándole el arma de repuesto que llevaba.

- Hey podrías dejarme una a mí también- Dijo Castle emocionado.

-Tío, repuesto de repuesto no llevo.-dijo esposito.

-Además la última vez te recuerdo que apuntaste a la cabeza y le diste en la pierna- apuntó Kate.

-Muy bien como queráis, pero soy un gran tirador- se defendió haciéndose el indignado.

-De bolas de papel- dijo Espo cuando pasó por su lado siguiendo a Kate.

-Te recuerdo que no me llevo bien con las pelotas.- Dijo Castle, Espo se volvió e hizo un gesto de evidencia con las manos abriendo los ojos.

Entraron a la habitación y Maddox se encontraba agachado de espaldas a ellos.

- No te muevas, ni siquiera respires- Dijo Kate apuntando con el arma.

- Como ordene detective- Contestó él empezando a levantar las manos, de pronto se oyó un click.

-¡Bomba!- Gritó Esposito y los tres salieron de la habitación justo antes de que se produjera la explosión. Al entrar estaba todo destrozado.

-¡wow! Vaya sorpresa tenía preparada Smith.- Exclamó Castle.

-Supongo que sabía quién llegaría antes.-Dijo Kate mirando los trozos de archivo en el aire.

A los 10 minutos se oyeron sirenas y aparecieron por la puerta varios policías seguidos por Gates, que se paró frente a ellos con gesto muy serio y los brazos cruzados.

-¿Y bien? – les preguntó.

- Ha habido una explosión…- se atrevió a decir Castle, Kate le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- No me diga sr Castle.- dijo acercándose a él-. Todavía puedo ver lo evidente.- dijo y miró a Kate-. Lo que no me explico es por qué ustedes estaban en el lugar de la explosión y no habían informado en comisaría.

- Bueno es que no estábamos aquí en realidad…- empezó Esposito.

- Pasábamos con los coches cuando oímos el ruido.- Terminó Kate.

- Señor, el ADN de la víctima coincide con el encontrado en la piel del señor Smith.- dijo un agente.

Gates se volvió y los miró levantando las cejas.

- Cuántas casualidades detective, ¿y sabe por qué? – preguntó mirando a Kate, ésta negó con la cabeza sorprendida-. Porque ese mismo ADN fue el encontrado en el rifle del francotirador el día del funeral, no teníamos ningún dato, de hecho no sabemos quién es, pero las tres muestras coinciden – Explicó Gates-. Y ahora, ¿tiene algo que explique todo esto?

-¿Mal karma?- sugirió Castle, Gates iba a responder cuando una voz la interrumpió y se giró, Kate le dio un codazo a Castle.

-Capitán - dijo Ryan.

- ¿Y usted por que no iba con ellos? Y es la segunda vez que se lo pregunto hoy.

- Tenía que ordenar el papeleo del caso, me dijeron que llamarían si necesitaban refuerzos.

- ¿Y una bomba no es suficiente motivo para refuerzos?

-Parece que la caja fuerte estaba preparada para explotar al abrirla, coincidió con su paso por aquí.

- ¿Y que había en esa caja? – Le preguntó de nuevo la Dama de Hierro.

- Ni idea, algún tipo de documento.- dijo Ryan levantando los hombros.

- Detective, ¿lo sabe usted? – Se volvió para preguntarle a Kate, ella negó con la cabeza.

- Como le hemos dicho, sólo pasábamos por aquí.

Gates los miró a los cuatro y se fue hacia los agentes que examinaban el cuerpo de Maddox.

- Creo que deberíamos ir a mi apartamento a hablar de todo esto.- Susurró Kate tras unos segundos de silencio.

- Sí, es lo mejor – Dijo Esposito y Castle asintió.

-Nos vemos en una hora allí ¿ok? – Propuso Kate.

-Perfecto.-Dijeron Esposito y Castle a la vez.

- Id vosotros chicos, yo llegaré un poco más tarde.- Dijo Ryan mirando la escena de la explosión, ellos asintieron y salieron del edificio.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6:

Kate se encontraba ordenando su apartamento y organizando todas las pistas que había ido acumulando durante años sobre quién podría haber querido matar a su madre, cuando oyó el timbre de la puerta. Se acercó decidida a abrir pero con el arma en la mano, estaba más relajada por la muerte de Maddox, de momento no creía que nadie más fuera detrás de ella, pero mejor prevenir.

Cuando abrió se encontró con unos ojos azules sonrientes y una botella de vino.

- ¡Vaya Castle! No esperaba que llegaras tan pronto.

- Bueno, técnicamente solo 30 minutos antes que Espo, tampoco es tanto –dijo levantando las cejas varias veces y pasando al interior del apartamento. Ella sonrió pensando que en cuatro años pocas veces le había pedido permiso para entrar.

- Y además mira, cosecha del 98 nada menos.- Le dijo enseñándole la botella.

- ¿Y a qué se debe esta celebración? Pensaba que beberíamos cerveza como siempre -comentó ella cogiendo la botella y examinándola.

- La cerveza con los chicos, esto es para celebrar que estamos aquí y que podemos continuar lo que dejamos en mi loft.- Dijo él cogiendo la botella y dejándola encima de la mesa, acto seguido puso sus manos en la cintura de ella y la atrajo hacia él.

- Y exactamente… ¿Qué dejamos a medias en tu loft?-preguntó ella fingiendo confusión.

-Pensaba que los problemas de memoria sólo los tenía yo, detective.- Dijo acercando su cara a la suya.

- Ya ves que no eres el único…-Contestó sonriendo y rozando su nariz con la de él-. Pero creo que puedo hacerme una idea de lo que quieres.-Siguió diciendo, esta vez susurrándole al oído.

- Mmm…- Consiguió decir Castle totalmente hipnotizado por la voz de ella.

- ¿Se ha quedado sin palabras señor Castle? –Preguntó acercando sus labios a los de él.

De pronto sonó el timbre de la puerta de nuevo y los dos se separaron sobresaltados.

- ¿Pero quién es? si falta un rato para que vengan -Gritó Castle en un susurro.

-Shh- Le dijo Kate abriendo los ojos- ¿Quién es?-Preguntó en voz alta.

-¡Soy Espo!

-Joder – dijo Kate sin saber qué hacer- ¿Y qué le decimos ahora?

-Pues no sé…vine antes para…porque…-Intentó Castle- ¡Él también se ha adelantado! – se defendió frunciendo las cejas y cruzando los brazos como un niño enfadado.

-Beckett, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Espo desde fuera.

- ¡Sí sí ya voy! -Contestó ella - Bueno ¿podrías parecer normal? Si eso es posible para ti.

- ¡Soy yo! – dijo Castle levantando los hombros.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se acercó a la puerta, antes de abrir lo miró, él se colocó la chaqueta e intentó hacer una pose natural que le salió forzada. Kate puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la puerta.

- ¡Por fin! Pensaba que me dejabas fuera y eso que traigo las… ¿Castle? –Preguntó Espo sorprendido de verlo allí-. ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto? – dijo mirando a Kate y luego a él.

- Pues em…salí antes de casa y…pasaba por aquí y…bueno ¿y tú? –Preguntó para evitar seguir hablando.

Espo levantó las cejas confuso: -Que raro eres tío…yo traje las cervezas para la tarde... ¡wow! ¿Vino? -Preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Dame las cervezas, se van a calentar.- Dijo Kate acercándose y cogiéndolas.

- No sé por qué no me decís qué celebramos.- Contestó el detective.

- Preguntas demasiado estos días, no te diría ni qué hora es sólo para que te calmaras.-Rebatió Kate guardando las bebidas en el frigorífico.

- ¿Y tú Castle?

- Yo…es la jefa, le hago caso a lo que ella diga – Contestó Castle a modo de disculpa.

- ¡Chicos pensaba que éramos un equipo! – Dijo Espo y volvió a sonar de nuevo el timbre.

- De detectives, no de cotillas.-Dijo Kate dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de nuevo con el arma en la mano, Espo cogió la suya y Castle un paraguas. Kate abrió apuntando, era Ryan.

-¡Eh! Soy yo tranquilos –Dijo Ryan levantando las manos. Kate y Espo bajaron la pistola- Castle, deja de apuntarme con eso, puede ser muy peligroso.- Dijo Ryan riéndose y chocando la mano con su compañero.

- Es la nueva Mary Poppins –Añadió Espo sumándose a la broma. Kate los miraba sonriendo, cuando se juntaban parecían niños.

- Já já, pues que sepáis que para uno de mis libros me documenté y en la Maryland de los años 60… -empezó a decir Castle pero los chicos se dieron media vuelta haciendo gestos con las manos- ¡Eh chicos es cultura!

- Por favor –dijo Kate poniéndose las manos en las caderas – ¿podríais dejar las peleas del patio para el recreo? -los miró a los tres levantando ambas cejas.

- Sí, pero no me dejan expresarme -dijo Castle.

-Otro día hacemos un picnic y así el abuelo puede contar sus historias de juventud.-Dijo Esposito riéndose.

-Pero serás…-Contestó Castle apuntando con el paraguas.

-Castle baja ese arma por favor -pidió Ryan riéndose junto con Espo y Kate intentando aguantarse una carcajada-. Traigo algo que nos interesa a todos.-Levantó la mano y enseñó una bolsa llena de trozos de papel.

-¿El archivo? ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? –Preguntó Kate cogiendo la bolsa y mirándola.

-Cuando Gates se fue se lo pedí al equipo que los había recogido diciéndoles que los llevaría a examinar, asique mejor que encontremos algo pronto.

Vaciaron la bolsa en la mesa de Kate y se sentaron los cuatro a intentar averiguar cualquier cosa que pudiera dar una pista clara de lo que contenía el archivo.

Después de varias horas, Espo consiguió unir lo que parecía una cuenta bancaria. Se pudieron meter en la base de datos gracias a que él aun recordaba la contraseña y les llevó a un nombre: William Bracken, el senador.

Recogieron todo y pensaron que a la mañana siguiente intentarían encontrar algo más.

Castle propuso que Kate durmiera esa noche en su loft, había una habitación para invitados y ya había estado otras veces. Ella no pudo ni quiso negarse, se sentiría más protegida estando con él.

Cuando llegaron al loft allí se encontraban Martha y Alexis. Sorprendidas fueron a recibirlos, les abrazaron y les dieron dos besos.

-Kate querida ¿ha pasado algo? –Preguntó Martha asustada.

-No no, tranquila Martha estoy bien.

-Sólo que nos ha parecido conveniente que se quedara esta noche con nosotros, es un caso complicado y mejor que esté segura. –Explicó Castle.

-Me parece perfecto y espero que no se haya puesto muy pesado insistiendo. –Le dijo Martha a Kate en voz baja.

-Sigo aquí madre. –Le recordó Castle cerrando la puerta y cogiendo la bolsa de Kate.

-La que no seguirá aquí soy yo…ya he cenado y voy a dormir chicos, buenas noches.-Les dijo Martha a los tres y se fue a su habitación.

-Yo voy a subir tus cosas a la de invitados y enseguida vuelvo.- Dijo Castle y siguió a su madre escaleras arriba.

Kate y Alexis se quedaron mirándolos en silencio. El encuentro de esa mañana había sido muy tenso para ambas y no se sentían muy cómodas.

-Alexis yo…

-Kate yo…

Dijeron ambas a la vez y sonrieron.

-Por favor, déjame a mi primero.-Pidió Alexis.-Mi padre me explicó por qué no pudo venir a mi graduación y todo lo que ocurrió, de verdad que siento mucho haberte tratado así esta mañana.- Le dijo la pelirroja con una leve sonrisa y expresión triste.

-No te preocupes.- Contestó Kate y le cogió ambas manos-. Sé que no sabías nada y entiendo tu reacción, a mí me habría ocurrido lo mismo, tranquila.- le sonrió y apretó un poco sus manos.

-Gracias Kate.- Dijo Alexis y la abrazó.- Le propuse a papá una cena los tres juntos, quiero cocinaros en compensación, ¿te lo ha dicho?

-No la verdad, ha sido un día muy intenso y se le habrá olvidado -Contestó Kate, ya estaba pensando como jugar con Castle esa carta.

-Pues te lo digo yo entonces, ¿te parece bien?

-Claro, cuando cerremos este caso cenaremos juntos.-Contestó Kate sonriendo- Pero no se lo digas a tu padre, quiero decírselo yo.-Le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Perfecto! –Dijo Alexis y volvió a abrazarla.

-Vaya vaya, veo que alguien ha tenido una conversación. -Dijo Castle bajando por las escaleras.

-Sí papá, todo solucionado –Contestó Alexis sonriendo –Bueno yo me despido que también he cenado ya y mañana me levantaré temprano. Buenas noches. –Les dio un beso a los dos y subió a su habitación.

Cuando desapareció por las escaleras, Castle se acercó a Kate y la cogió por la cintura.

-Castle…nos pueden ver –Susurró Kate escondiendo una sonrisa.

-Que va…seguro que ya están durmiendo las dos –Dijo Castle e intentó besarla, ella se apartó.

- Hace dos minutos que se ha ido Alexis, no seas tan confiado…

-Muy bien detective, dejaré unos minutos de margen, pero esto sí puedo hacerlo.-Le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y se mantuvo ahí unos segundos. Kate se quedó paralizada porque no lo esperaba y tenerlo así le producía mil sensaciones.

Castle se separó y le sonrió acariciándole la cara suavemente, ella tenía la respiración acelerada.

-¿Qué te parece si mientras te preparas un baño yo hago la cena? Puedes llevarte una copa de vino si quieres. –Le propuso él dándose la vuelta y yendo a la cocina.

Y no sin esfuerzo para poder concentrarse ella contestó: - Gracias Castle, pero creo que la copa la dejaré para esta noche…aunque el baño sí me vendría bien.

-Perfecto, voy a ver que encuentro por aquí…al no quedarnos en tu apartamento quizá tenga algo más para cocinar…recuerdo la última vez que me quedé allí… -insinuó él queriendo enfadarla- ese bacon con algo extraño encima…-puso cara de horror.

-Castle…-Le dijo dándole unos golpes en el hombro-, un día te llevarás una sorpresa.- se giró y se dirigió al baño.

-Y eso… ¿es bueno o malo? – Preguntó él.

-Ah….quien sabe.-Le guiñó un ojo y siguió su camino.

Castle preparó un plato de filete con guarnición de guisantes y patata, puso la mesa y justo en ese momento salió Kate con el pijama y el pelo recogido

-¿Sabes que estás guapa te pongas lo que te pongas?- dijo él.

- Bueno Castle…-intentó ella sonrojada y agachó la cabeza.

-Sí, sé que no estás acostumbrada.- Dijo acercándose, le cogió de la barbilla con los dedos y la levantó para que lo mirara- Pero me moría por decírtelo libremente. -terminó y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, ella sin querer desvió la mirada a sus labios y él se adelantó besándola suavemente, ambos suspiraron y en ese momento el timbre del horno sonó.

Se separaron lentamente y él acarició su cara retirándole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

-Eres y seguirás siendo increíble.- le dijo y ella sonrió volviendo a sonrojarse-. Y sinceramente, espero poder besarte alguna vez más de 30 segundos seguidos.-Añadió él para quitarle un poco de intensidad al momento y ella soltó una carcajada. Castle se sintió más relajado al ver que aun en momentos difíciles se entendían y podía conseguir cambiar un poco el humor de ella.

Cenaron y después fueron al sofá a seguir hablando con dos copas de vino. En un momento dado ella intentó ocultar varios bostezos y él le dijo que era mejor irse a descansar.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7:

A la mañana siguiente cuando Castle se despertó, Kate ya estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno. Salió medio dormido de su habitación y llegó directo a coger algo de comida mientras ella estaba de espaldas.

-Ni se te ocurra Castle.- Dijo Kate sin mirarlo.

-¿Pero cómo…?

-Soy detective ¿recuerdas? –Aclaró ella volviéndose y sonriendo.

-Touché.- Contestó Castle y se acercó a ella lentamente.

-Castle…-dijo apuntándolo con una cuchara de madera.

-Sólo quiero decirte buenos días y saber cómo has dormido.

-He dormido bien, es muy cómoda esa cama.-Dijo ella echándose un paso atrás.

-¿Me dejas darte los buenos días? –insistió él, ella levanto una ceja con desconfianza- Serán inofensivos tranquila –aseguró él levantando las manos, Kate asintió con la cabeza y él le dio un beso en la mejilla susurrándole al oído: buenos días mi detective favorita. –Ella no pudo evitar sonreír y pensar que contenerse estando cerca iba a ser más difícil de lo que había imaginado.

Castle salió de detrás de la barra y se sentó en uno de los taburetes. Empezaron a desayunar y Kate observó que estaba muy pensativo, no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No nada es solo que….bueno había pensado…-Empezó él.

-Menos mal que eres escritor porque si no diría que te faltan palabras…-Dijo Kate sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Já y doble já -contestó él-. Es sólo que he estado pensando…quizá vendría bien que no estuvieras en la ciudad por unos días, quizá Espo y Ryan podrían seguir con la pista de Bracken y tu tomarte unos días libres -La cara de Kate se había vuelto seria-. Yo sé que la que quiere resolver el caso más que nadie eres tú, pero piensa que ya sabemos hasta qué punto puede llegar la influencia de ese hombre, esta noche hemos estado tranquilos aquí pero no sabemos cuándo encontraremos una pista para resolverlo.

-Pero Castle yo no puedo irme y dejar esto así, quiero estar al tanto de todo y ayudar. -Intervino Kate.

-Lo sé, por eso he pensado proponerte irnos a los Hamptons unos días, los que sean necesarios -Kate abrió muchos los ojos- Allí podremos seguir investigando, hablando con los chicos, siguiendo pistas pero lo más importante, estarás a salvo Kate. Podrás hacer lo mismo que aquí pero con tranquilidad. -Terminó Castle.

Kate se quedó pensativa unos segundos, mirando fijamente a un punto indefinido. Después lo miró de nuevo.

-Quizá tengas razón… -empezó Kate- Tengo unos días de vacaciones pendientes, tal vez podría decírselo a Gates.

-No puede ser…Katherine Beckett… ¿me has hecho caso? –Preguntó Castle sorprendido.

-Sí, pero no te acostumbres.- Dijo Kate fingiendo seriedad.

-Vale…además nos debemos esta escapada. –Dijo Levantando las cejas y sonriendo.

-Deja de pensar en bikinis y cremas.

-¿Crees de verdad que estaba pensando en eso? –preguntó indignado, ella levantó la ceja haciendo ver lo obvio.- Que bien me conoces entonces. -dijo él poniendo gesto de suficiencia, ella le dio un suave empujón riéndose.

Terminaron de desayunar y Kate se fue a la comisaría, quería intentar encontrar algo más sobre William Bracken antes de irse. Quedaron en hablar cuando ella le preguntara a Gates sobre sus días libres. Él pasaría por comisaría y se llevaría la bolsa de ropa que Kate había traído, la recogería y pondrían rumbo a los Hamptons.

Castle estaba preparando su ropa cuando escuchó que Martha y Alexis bajaban por las escaleras, fue a su encuentro.

-¡Buenos días calabacita! Madre –Les dio un beso a las dos.

-¿Y Kate? –Preguntó Alexis.

-Se ha tenido que ir a comisaría, pero dejó el desayuno hecho.

-¡Oh hay de todo! –Exclamó Martha- Hijo no la dejes escapar… ¡sabe cocinar! –Dijo Martha sonriendo. Alexis también sonrió.

-Madre… -Le regaño Castle- Bueno yo quería deciros que he decidido irme unos días a los Hamptons para escribir, no he tenido mucho tiempo estos días y necesito avanzar con el libro –Dijo dándose media vuelta en dirección a su habitación para evitar preguntas.

-¿Y Kate dónde se quedará? –Preguntó Alexis. Él se volvió a mirarla.

-Me ha comentado algo de irse a la cabaña de su padre, de todas formas yo poco puedo hacer ahora. –Contestó y siguió camino a su dormitorio.

Cuando cerró la puerta abuela y nieta se miraron.

-¿Irse a escribir a los Hamptons en vez de quedarse con los chicos investigando? – Preguntó Martha.

¿Irse con un caso tan importante a medias? –Preguntó Alexis.

-¿Tú le crees? Porque yo tengo mis dudas… -Dijo la mujer.

-Yo también…bastantes dudas además… -Contestó pensativa la chica- ¿Quieres que juguemos a los detectives abuela? Tengo un plan. –Dijo sonriendo.

-¡Bien! Esta es mi nieta.- Dijo Martha levantando los brazos.

-¿Pasa algo ahí fuera?- Preguntó Castle asomando la cabeza, las encontró sonriendo con las manos cogidas.

-No, nada papá.

-Es que vamos a salir de compras y estamos pensando dónde ir. –Añadió Martha.

-Mis tarjetas ya están temblando… -Dijo Castle y se metió de nuevo en su habitación. Agradecía que no le hubieran preguntado más sobre sus planes y sobre Kate porque cuando se ponía nervioso no era bueno improvisando. Siguió ordenándolo todo y cogiendo el ordenador y los archivos que podrían hacer falta. No podía esperar que se hiciera la hora de ir a recogerla.

Kate había llegado a la comisaría y Espo y Ryan ya se encontraban allí.

-Beckett, Gates quiere que pases a su despacho… -le dijo Ryan con cara tensa.

-¿Y ahora qué he hecho? ¿Os ha dicho algo?

-No, nada. Sólo que llegaron temprano las pruebas de ADN de Maddox – contestó Espo en voz baja -, quizá te lo quiera explicar.

Beckett dejó su bolso y se encaminó a la oficina.

-Suerte jefa. –Le dijeron los dos.

-Adelante –Dijo Gates cuando Kate tocó la puerta.

-¿Quería verme señor?

-Esta mañana han llegado los resultados de ese hombre, Maddox se llamaba, ¿lo sabía?

-No señor, no sabía quién era. –Contestó Kate.

-¿pero sí sabía que era la misma persona que le disparó en el funeral?

-Tampoco señor.- la detective contestaba con semblante serio, intentando no hacer ningún gesto.

-bien, eso esperaba. –Dijo y se puso las gafas, cruzó las manos sobre la mesa y la miró fijamente- de todas formas usted sabe que un detective no puede trabajar en su propio caso asique le daré una semana libre y la aparto del caso por el momento. –Siguió mirándola callada. Kate le mantenía la mirada.

-Como usted diga, capitán. –Contestó sin expresar la sorpresa y el enfado que había provocado esas palabras, le convenía esa semana libre pero no le gustaba que la apartara del caso, aun así fingiría estar fuera y ayudaría como pudiera.

-¿Ya está? –Preguntó Gates sorprendida. -¿No va a quejarse?

-No señor, sabe que me gustaría seguir investigando pero una orden es una orden. –Contestó Kate juntando sus manos por delante.

Bien detective, puede marcharse hoy al terminar su turno.

-Sí señor. –Asintió y salió de la oficina.

Fue directamente a la sala de descanso a hacerse un café pero cuando llegó Espo y Ryan la esperaban y le habían hecho una taza. Ella se sorprendió y lo cogió sonriendo.

-No sólo Castle sabe tus costumbres –dijo Espo sonriendo.

-¿Y? -Preguntó Ryan pasándole una cucharilla.

-Lo de Bracken tendremos que hablarlo más tarde, me ha dado una semana libre y me ha apartado del caso. –Contó ella molesta.

-Lo siento Beckett. –dijo Espo.

-No lo sientas, estaré unos días fuera pero tengo medios suficientes para seguir dentro con vosotros, ahora que tenemos un nombre no lo dejaré escapar –Dijo Kate.

-¿Cómo lo harás? –Preguntó Ryan.

-Me iré a la cabaña de mi padre y me llevaré ordenador y archivos, me vendrá bien salir de mi apartamento –Explicó Kate.

-¿Y Castle? Insistirá en ir contigo –Dijo Esposito.

- No creo, me comentó algo esta mañana de irse a los Hamptons a escribir, estará ocupado. –Comentó Kate mirando la taza. Sus compañeros se miraron extrañados.

- ¿Habéis discutido? –Preguntó Ryan.

- No, es sólo que ahora mismo no puede ayudar demasiado. –Contestó ella dándole un sorbo al café.

-Y hablando de él… ¿dónde está? –Siguió preguntando el detective.

-¿Tú también? Ahora no tengo una vecina cotilla, ¡tengo dos! –Exclamó ella fingiendo desesperación- Después lo llamaré para decirle que no hace falta que venga –Contestó intentando ocultar su nerviosismo- Voy a la morgue a decírselo a Lanie –Añadió y salió deprisa de la sala. Los dos se quedaron mirándola.

-Tío… ¿Castle yéndose a los Hamptons con esto entre manos? –Preguntó Espo.

¿Y ella tan convencida de que él no le insistirá? Aquí pasa algo –Dijo Ryan.

-Sí, y tenemos que averiguarlo… ¿se habrán enfadado y no quiere decirlo?

-¿Una nueva conquista de Castle quizá…

Creo que tenemos trabajo. –Sentenció Espo y salieron de la sala.

Cuando Kate llegó a la Morgue Lanie se encontraba limpiando unos bisturís.

-Hey Lanie.

-¡Chica! Cuántos días sin verte. Dijo la forense y la abrazó.

-Sí ya sabes, este caso…

-¿Cómo lo llevas? ¿Estás bien? Javi me contó algo. –preguntó Lanie.

-Sí, aunque siempre es difícil creo que esta vez lo sobrellevo mejor –Contestó Kate.

-Me alegro mucho que hayas encontrado la manera.

-Sí bueno en realidad…Castle me está ayudando mucho. –Explicó la detective.

- Vaya vaya…el chico escritor…y dime, ¿hay algo que quieras contarle a tu amiga? –Preguntó Lanie en voz baja.

-Sí, venía a contarte una cosa que necesitas sabes. –Dijo Kate también en voz baja.

-Dímelo ya por favor estoy deseando escucharlo.

-Pues estos días no voy estar aquí, me voy fuera…-empezó.

-no me digas que…-la interrumpió Lanie tapándose la boca con la mano en gesto de sorpresa, Kate hizo un gesto para que se callara.

-Me voy a la cabaña de mi padre porque Gates me ha apartado del caso –terminó de decir, Lanie abrió mucho los ojos- Y sola. -Aclaró Kate al ver la reacción de su amiga.

- Oh ¿en serio? ¿Para eso vienes? La próxima vez envía un mensaje, ya creía que había pasado algo con el escritor –Dijo la forense visiblemente decepcionada y cogió un bisturí para seguir limpiando.

-¿Y no te parece bien que haya venido a despedirme en persona? –preguntó la detective riéndose.

-Pues ya ves que prefería la otra noticia señorita.

-Oh Lanie –se acercó ya la abrazó- Cenaremos juntas a la vuelta ¿vale?

-Perfecto, descansa mucho y olvídate de esto unos días.

-Bueno ya me conoces, estaré cerca, hablamos pronto –se despidió dándole un beso y cuando salía por la puerta oyó a la forense.

-¡Suerte! Por cierto ¿y Castle?

-Se va a los Hamptons a escribir. -Contestó volviéndose.

-Aprovechando que tú no estarás… -Empezó Lanie.

-En realidad tengo que llamarlo para decírselo.

-¿Qué aún no lo sabe? ¿Y se iba? ¿Para dejarte sola? Mira que sé usar el bisturí –Kate puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la puerta para irse- ¡Kate! ¡Contéstame!

-¡Demasiadas preguntas! –Contestó la detective mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

No podía creerse lo fácil que parecía convencerlos a todos y la cantidad de preguntas que hacían después. Decidió llamar a Castle para contárselo todo.

-Hey Castle.

-Detective Beckett. –Contestó el serio.

¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó ella extrañada. Por su tono de voz.

-No, sólo practicaba para cuando esté contigo en la comisaria. –Contestó él divertido.

-Practica más anda –Dijo ella riendo- no he tenido que coger vacaciones, Gates me ha apartado del caso.

-¡Estupendo! –Se calló un momento- Bueno estupendo tampoco, pero no es tan grave porque podremos seguir por nuestra cuenta.

-Sí claro, no pasa nada en principio pero quería avisarte que a los chicos y a Lanie les he dicho que vas a los Hamptons y yo a la cabaña de mi padre.

-perfecto, yo a mi madre y a Alexis también, pero ¿ellos no han hecho más preguntas?

-Tú que crees…son ellos, les ha faltado preguntarme qué número de zapato uso –Los dos rieron- Ah, y Lanie piensa que como no sabías nada de esto, ibas a irte y dejarme aquí, dice que tiene un bisturí.

-Vaya…creo que no volveré en un tiempo por allí…-Contestó Castle tragando saliva.

-Tranquilo es inofensiva- contestó Kate riendo- Entonces creo que todo está bajo control.

-Perfecto, ¿paso recogerte a las 5? –Preguntó él.

-Sí, pero recuerda, en la calle de atrás. –Dijo ella un poco nerviosa.

-Sí tranquila, yo también lo tengo todo bajo control. Luego nos vemos.

-Hasta luego Castle. –Se despidieron hasta la tarde-

Pasó la mañana y el mediodía, justo después de comer, Kate decidió llamar a Castle, se colocó cerca de las escaleras para que sus compañeros no la escucharan.

-Buenas tardes Kate. –Saludó él primero, ella sonrió.

-Buenas tardes.

-¿A qué se debe esta llamada?

-He pensado que como no puedo seguir con el caso y Gates se ha ido, podría escaparme media hora antes. -Explicó Kate.

-Bien pensado, ¿tantas ganas tienes de estar conmigo? –Preguntó Castle juguetón.

-Castle… -Dijo y sonrió mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Sabes que me encanta cuando haces eso?

-¿El qué? ¿Amenazarte?

-No, morderte el labio.

-¿Cómo lo…? –Kate miró a su silla, al ascensor y a las escaleras pero no lo vio. -¿Dónde estás?

-Cerca, ahora mismo tengo una preciosa vista de tu…

-¡Castle! –Gritó en voz baja, giró en redondo y lo vio en la sala de descanso saludando con una sonrisa-. Esta te la devuelvo. –y colgó.

En la sala el escritor estaba haciéndose un café.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Dijimos que no vendrías para que no sospecharan.

-Oh vamos Kate relájate, no creo que sospechen nada y no están por aquí aho…

-Vaya vaya, los fugitivos –Dijo Esposito que apareció de repente con Ryan.

-¿Qué? Yo solo venía a despedirme –Dijo Castle bebiendo café-

-Nos parece perfecto pero dinos… -Empezó Ryan.

-¿Sabéis qué chicos? Tengo prisa. Nos vemos pronto. –Dijo Castle cortando el interrogatorio que iba a empezar.

-Sí huye, yo me iré enseguida, antes de mi ronda de preguntas –Añadió Kate. Salieron los dos de la sala hacia lados opuestos.

-Chicos, somos detectives, lo descubriremos-Dijo Espo y se quedaron hablando de cómo lo harían para investigar.

Kate y Castle se encontraron donde había quedado sonriendo relajados porque todo había salido bien, y pusieron rumbo a los Hamptons, les esperaban unos días muy intensos.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8:

Durante el camino fueron hablando de temas variados: más divertidos, como el momento de inventarse excusas cada uno para librarse de las preguntas de sus compañeros, hasta más serios, relacionado con cómo iban a trabajar en el caso y con qué medios mientras estuvieran allí.

Siempre se habían sentido cómodos juntos, pero ahora era algo especial, más íntimo.

Cuando llegaron, Kate se quedó sorprendida al ver la casa de él, era increíblemente grande y tenía unas vistas preciosas al mar.

Castle fue enseñándole la casa y explicándole cada una de las habitaciones y estancias, hasta que llegó un momento en el que se dio cuenta de que ella estaba distraída, pensando en otra cosa.

-Kate ¿qué pasa?

- Nada, es sólo que…-dudó si seguir o no su pensamiento en voz alta.

-sabemos que nada nunca es nada.-Dijo él acercándose.

-Es que no he podido evitar acordarme de aquella vez que me propusiste venir y al final no…-Dijo ella negando con la cabeza y bajando la mirada.

-Hey, eso es pasado, tú estabas con Demming y yo, sinceramente, no pude evitar estar celoso.

-No fue del todo así…-empezó ella, él la miró extrañado.- ¿Te acuerdas que cuando volviste a la comisaría te dije que habíamos terminado? -él asintió sin dejar de mirarla.- Bien pues…había terminado con él la tarde de nuestra despedida, iba a aceptar tu oferta. –terminó ella y él abrió mucho los ojos.

-no puede ser… ¿de verdad? Dios por qué fio tan impulsivo. –Dijo enfadándose consigo mismo.

-No Castle, yo también debería haberlo aclarado antes con Demming y contigo pero llegué tarde y aunque me quedé mal es cierto que tenías derecho a no estar esperándome…-explicó y vio cómo el gesto de él se tornó triste- pero nada de remordimientos, estamos los dos aquí y ahora...al fin. –dijo ella y le acarició la cara, consiguiendo sonreír los dos, aunque siguió pensativa.

-¿Y? –preguntó Castle.

-¿puedes salir de mi cabeza? –ambos se rieron-Es que…a Gina la trajiste aquí y a otras…

-Eh Kate, quiero que sepas que tú para mí no eres "cualquiera", no puedo negar que físicamente eres…increíble –dijo él mirándola de arriba abajo y ella rió-, pero sabes que para mí eres extraordinaria, en todo, y eres diferente al resto ¿verdad? –le preguntó él buscando su mirada y ella se sonrojó-. Ninguna de ellas era tú.

Ella levantó entonces la vista y le sonrió, con esa forma que a él lo conquistaba cada vez más aunque aún no le hubiera confesado todo.

-Siento haber empezado así este día es que esto es muy nuevo para mí y… -empezó a explicar ella pero en ese instante él capturó sus labios cogiéndola de la cintura como años atrás hizo para disimular en un caso. Ahora ella, como en aquel momento, le había pillado por sorpresa pero se dejaba llevar, pasó sus manos por la nuca de él y éste la agarró más fuerte y profundizó el beso, provocando un jadeo de ella. Sus manos querían acariciarla entera y empezaba a notar cómo reaccionaba su cuerpo. La temperatura de ella subía rápidamente con las manos de él acariciando su espalda, era perfecta la sensación de sentirlo así por y para ella, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera besarlo y sentirlo. Cuando Castle comenzó a empujarla hacia la habitación ella se rió sobre sus labios mientras caminaban hacia atrás y él creyó que nada podía superar ese momento. Él comenzó a darle besos en la cara, el mentón, hasta llegar a su cuello, y cuando estaban a punto de entrar el móvil de Kate sonó.

-Tengo que… -él la besó de nuevo en la boca- cogerlo.

-Mmm… -contestó él mientras volvía a centrarse en su cuello.

-En serio, Castle no puedo…concentrarme –consiguió decir e intentó separarlo-. Es Ryan -el escritor se apartó entonces con gesto molesto y ella descolgó la llamada-. Beckett.

- ¿Mal momento? –preguntó el detective.

-No no, es que acabo de llegar y estoy descargando el equipaje –dijo Kate mirando a Castle, éste había empezado a acariciar su cintura con un dedo sonriéndole divertido-. ¿Algo nuevo? –Preguntó ella intentando concentrarse.

-Sí, Smith ha despertado, Espo y yo vamos a ir a hablar con él –dijo Ryan-.

-perfecto –Contestó ella cogiendo el dedo de Castle, seria- mantenedme informada, voy a conectarme con el ordenador, llamadme cuando terminéis con él.

-Entendido. –contestó su compañero y colgaron.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Castle extrañado.

- Smith, ha despertado y van a hablar con él.

-Esperemos que puedan sacar algo en claro… -pensó en voz alta y la vio pensativa- ¿quieres que paseemos por la playa un rato? –propuso para distraerla.

-Me encantaría pero…sabes tengo que intentar seguir con esto… -contestó ella con una media sonrisa.

-Lo sé tranquila, te dejaré todo preparado para que trabajes cómoda, suerte es que hayas aceptado venir… -dijo él suspirando.

-No todo será trabajo Ricky… -insinuó ella levantando una ceja y acariciándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Em…sí creo que –empezó él hipnotizado por la sonrisa de ella- ahí tienes el ordenador yo…necesito ir a la piscina. –Consiguió terminar él y ella soltó una carcajada. Castle suspiró, apurado por su reacción corporal y los dos fueron a donde habían dicho minutos antes.

Mientras, en la ciudad, Martha y Alexis habían salido de compras y se disponían a tomar algo en una cafetería cercana al centro comercial. La chica entró un momento a saludar a unas amigas que también estaban allí y Martha se quedó fuera en la mesa hojeando el periódico.

-Buenas tardes, ¿señora Rodgers? –preguntó una voz conocida y la mujer levantó la vista de la lectura.

-Oh, señor Beckett, qué alegría verle de nuevo. –Exclamó ella levantándose y dándole un beso-. Y por favor dígame Martha, me quita años. – pidió guiñándole un ojo.

-y Jim mejor -contestó el hombre sonriendo.

-¿Va todo bien? Después de lo que ocurrió el otro día…

-Si si, parece que todo está más tranquilo ahora, ¿y vosotros?

-Oh nosotros también, y aprovechando que Richard nos ha dejado solas he salido con mi nieta de compras.

- ¿Se ha ido de viaje? –Preguntó Jim

-No no, ha ido a los Hamptons a escribir, ya que tu hija no iba a estar estos días ha decidido irse también.

-¿Mi hija no está aquí? –Preguntó extrañado.

-Bueno, Richard me dijo que iba a descansar unos días en vuestra casa del lago. –Contestó Martha confusa por la reacción de él.

-¿Mi Katie? –volvió a preguntar sin entender- No me ha dicho nada, suele hacerlo y dejarme unas llaves si va allí. –Explicó el hombre frunciendo el ceño, Martha entrecerró los ojos y estuvieron unos segundos en silencio asimilando la información.

De repente y a la vez Martha abrió ojos y boca a modo de sorpresa y Jim sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Ya sabía que cuando los encontré el otro día en el piso de mi hija no estaban igual que siempre.

- Sí, yo noté que algo había cambiado cuando vino a desayunar al día siguiente. –contestó Martha sonriendo.

-Creo que lo mejor será esperar a que ellos digan algo.

-Sí, pienso lo mismo –contestó la mujer y sonrieron de nuevo- Ah por ahí viene Alexis –dijo señalando a la pelirroja.- Hola querida.

-Hola abuela, señor Beckett –Dijo ella haciendo un gesto de saludo.

-Jim por favor –contestó él acercándose y dándole un beso-. Bueno mejor os dejo solas que tendréis cosas de las que hablar.

-Oh no, vamos quédate –propuso Martha-, aún tenemos que tomarnos algo y hay tiempo de sobra. –Dijo, y Alexis asintió sonriendo.

-Creo que no podré negarme a un café. –contestó el hombre sonriéndoles a las dos y todos se sentaron.

- Y ¿cómo está Kate? Mi padre dijo que iba a coger unos días libres. –Preguntó la chica a Jim.

- Está bien, muy bien de hecho –contestó sonriendo-. Creo que estos días le hacían falta para relajarse –terminó mirando a Martha de reojo y ella sonrió disimuladamente.

Tomaron un café y tras un rato de charla se despidieron, quedando Jim y Martha otro día, y aunque no podían decirlo, los dos sabían que era para seguir hablando sobre el tema que habían dejado a medio.

Cuando cada uno se fue por su lado Alexis preguntó:

-Abuela, ¿de qué tenéis que hablar Jim y tú?

-Oh nada querida, es que sólo nos hemos visto en momentos complicados y parece un hombre interesante para conversar. –la chica asintió y Martha pensó que en realidad era cierto, tenía interés por conocer al padre de Kate, pero había omitido la parte de la conversación en la que hablarían de sus hijos. Quería saber qué pensaba Jim de esa relación o lo que sea que hubieran empezado pero, estaba claro, a su nieta no podría decírselo hasta que Richard no diera el paso. Sólo esperaba que no tardara tanto en actuar como lo que había tardado en decirle lo que sentía por ella.

Mientras, en los Hamptons, cada uno estuvo ocupado: ella en el caso y él escribiendo, y entre café y café llegó la noche.

- ¿Algo nuevo? –preguntó él desde la entrada al salón.

-Nada, los chicos dicen que Smith estaba débil como para hablar. –Dijo ella suspirando y pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-Bueno, a ver mañana como avanza -dijo Castle acercándose por detrás a Kate, le masajeó los hombros suavemente y ella cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto-. Toca descansar.

-Tienes razón –contestó ella echando la cabeza hacia atrás y sonriendo-. Huele genial.

-Hora de cenar –dijo él levantando ambas cejas-. Mi especialidad de lomo con salsa de champiñones. –Explicó orgulloso.

-Sabes que tu adjetivo "especialidad" asusta, ¿verdad? –preguntó levantándose.

-¿Cómo puedes…? –Dijo él haciéndose el indignado.

-Oh Castle –contestó sonriéndole y le dio un leve beso en los labios.

-bueno…hacen falta muchos de esos para que se me pase el enfado.

Entonces ella cogió su cara entre sus manos y le dio un beso corto pero tan intenso que él no pudo reaccionar.

-¿Te vale así? –preguntó ella levantando una ceja y dándose la vuelta hacia la cocina. Él se quedó embobado mirándola, aún no se acostumbraba a esa cercanía tan placentera-. ¿Vienes Castle? –preguntó ella volviéndose con una sonrisa y él solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y seguirla.

La cena pasó entre risas e historias que el escritor le contaba sobre sus veranos allí o vecinos "interesantes". Al terminar recogieron todo y decidieron salir a dar un paseo. Kate fue a ponerse ropa más cómoda y mientras Castle ordenó un poco todo, en realidad no había nada fuera de lugar pero estaba nervioso porque era la primera vez que saldría con ella oficialmente a algún sitio, además aunque allí no los conocía nadie no podía evitar estar inquieto.

Kate, por su parte, también estaba nerviosa pero intentó desviar sus pensamientos a otro lado porque no quería parecer insegura, al fin y al cabo era Castle, habían pasado cuatro años juntos aunque no con esta nueva cercanía. Escogió un vestido sencillo pero elegante y se maquilló levemente resaltando sus ojos, decidió ir con el pelo suelto porque sabía que a él le gustaba más.

Veinte minutos después bajó por las escaleras y él se quedó mirándola con los ojos y la boca abiertos.

-Estás preciosa –le dijo cogiéndole el mentón con su mano y acercándola a su boca.

-Tú tampoco estás nada mal Castle. –Contestó ella con una media sonrisa y terminó de cerrar el espacio entre ellos. Cuando el beso subió en intensidad él se separó.

-O pongo distancia o esta no salimos de aquí –dijo intentando apartarse. Ella soltó una carcajada y lo cogió de la mano tirando de él porque se había quedado parado.

-Vamos Castle –dijo y él la siguió, feliz de verla tan radiante pese a los días que habían pasado y los que quedaban por venir.

Estuvieron paseando por la playa y más tarde fueron a un bar cercano a beber algo. Hablaron de todo y a la vuelta a casa iban en silencio, pero era cómodo.

Al llegar, Castle abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar a ella primero, Kate esperó a que él entrara y cuando se disponía a seguirlo sin pensarlo lo cogió del brazo, parándolo. Él se quedó mirándola serio. Lo soltó, Castle acarició su cara con la mano y Kate no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante el contacto, suspirando. Él apartó la mano y ella sintió que quería más, que necesitaba más. Llevó su mano al pecho de él y lo acarició sobre la camisa siguiendo el camino de los botones, él cerró los ojos suspirando; cuando los abrió y vio que ella se mordía el labio no pudo aguantar más y la empujó contra la puerta besándola intensamente. Ella sentía que le faltaba el aire, era increíble la fuerza con la que la estaba besando. Él fue bajando de sus labios a su barbilla, dando pequeños besos hasta llegar al cuello, donde le dio un leve mordisco que a ella la volvió loca. En ese momento solo se oían suspiros y jadeos. Castle volvió a su boca pero esta vez acompañado de un movimiento que hizo que sus cuerpos entraran aún más en contacto y ella tuvo que agarrarse a su espalda dejando escapar un gemido al notar la reacción corporal que provocaba en él y Castle no pudo evitar jadear cuando ella le mordió el labio en respuesta.

Bajaron el ritmo durante unos segundos y se quedaron mirándose mientras intentaban que sus respiraciones agitadas recuperaran el ritmo normal. Castle, todavía pegado a ella, se separó pero no apartó sus ojos de los suyos. Ambos sonrieron y Kate entrelazó su mano con la de él para encaminarse a la habitación.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9:

A la mañana siguiente Castle se despertó solo en la cama. Se olía a cerezas asique ella tenía que haber estado ahí pero aún le costaba creerlo. A los pocos segundos apareció ella con dos tazas de café en las manos y con la camisa de él a modo de pijama. Se miraron y sonrieron.

-Entonces…no fue un sueño. –Dijo él como hipnotizado.

- No, no lo fue -Aseguró ella sonriendo un poco sonrojada.

-Y tenías razón, no tenía ni idea. - Siguió él abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¿De verdad te gustó? –Preguntó ella un poco insegura.

-Ha superado mis fantasías, y créeme que han sido muchas. -Dijo el suspirando.

- ¡Castle! –Le riñó Kate y le golpeó suavemente el hombro mientras se reía.

-Oh vamos no me dirás que te ha sorprendido.

- No, pero no esperaba que lo dijeras tan directamente.

- ¿Y usted detective? ¿Ha soñado conmigo alguna vez? –Preguntó él sonriéndole divertido.

-No creas que por hacer eso voy a contestarte -Respondió ella negando con la cabeza.

-Eso es un sí -Dijo el escritor triunfal.

-Para nada, yo no he dicho sí, de hecho ni he contestado -Se defendió ella levantando una ceja.

-Puedo llegar a ser muy persuasivo… ¿lo sabes? –Insinuó Castle empezando a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de ella.

- Tendrás que serlo mucho si quieres que te responda –Dijo Kate sonriendo mientras se mordía el labio y se sentaba encima de él.

-Tengo todo el día para conseguirlo –Dijo besándola suavemente en los labios y empezando a quitarle la camisa. Cuando la temperatura de ambos empezaba a subir sonó el móvil de Kate:

- ¿En serio? No lo cojas es temprano –Pidió Castle sobre sus labios y acariciándole la espalda.

- Mmm…es Espo tengo que cogerlo -Dijo ella juntando su frente con la de él- Beckett.

- Hey ¿cómo va todo? ¿Muchos grillos? – Preguntó el detective al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Grillos? –Preguntó extrañada.

- Sí, una vez dijiste que había muchos allí ¿recuerdas?

- Pues ahora no ¿qué se supone que…? -De repente se acordó que había dicho que estaba en el lago- oh sí sí claro cómo olvidarme…bueno no hay demasiados –Añadió intentando que sonara convincente.

- Beckett, dos días fuera y ya no te acuerdas de nada, ¿estás en la cabaña de tu padre seguro?

- Sí claro Espo ya te lo dije, sólo que no he dormido mucho esta noche. -Contestó y en ese momento Castle levanto mucho las cejas sonriendo, ella reprimió una sonrisa para que no se notara al hablar y le empujó un poco-. Dime, ¿novedades?

-Sí, Smith se ha despertado de nuevo, en una hora vamos a hablar con él.

-Perfecto, en cuanto salgáis de allí llamadme y me contáis todo.

-Ok Beckett, luego hablamos. –Dijo Espo y colgó.

Kate se quedó mirando el móvil, seria.

-¿Ha pasado algo? –Preguntó Castle un poco preocupado por su cambio de actitud.

- No…Smith se ha despertado otra vez, en una hora irán a hablar con él. -Contestó ella suspirando.

-Pero eso es bueno ¿no? Quizá hoy les diga algo más.

-Sí claro pero… -suspiró y se levantó de la cama- no sé si estoy preparada para esto ahora mismo. –Se pasó una mano por el pelo y empezó a caminar por la habitación.

-¿Qué puede haber peor? Quiero decir, ya sabemos que el senador está detrás de todo, sólo tenemos que probarlo con lo que nos diga Smith. –Contestó Castle aun sentado en la cama.

-Lo sé pero suficientes víctimas se ha cobrado ya este caso -paró y lo miró directamente-, no quiero implicar a más gente que me importa. -Sus ojos empezaron a brillar y Castle se levantó rápido a abrazarla.

-Hey Kate, ¿recuerdas quien reabrió este caso? –Preguntó cogiéndole la cara con ambas manos- Estoy contigo cuatro años, no creas que llegando al final de todo te vas a librar de mí. -Añadió levantando una ceja y sonriendo, lo que provocó que ella sonriera también.

-Tienes razón Castle, creo que no vas a dejar de ser mi sombra aunque sea peligroso.

-Una vez te dije que tenía que seguirte hasta que me viniera la inspiración.-Dijo cogiéndola de la cintura y ella pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

-Sí y ahora ya no me molesta tanto… -dijo Kate y le dio un beso en los labios.

-¿Tanto? ¿Te sigo molestando? –Preguntó Castle extrañado.

-Bueno…digamos que si dejaras de hacerlo creo te echaría de menos –Terminó ella y le dio otro beso sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Oh detective, ¿crees? –Dijo él fingiendo enfado y cruzándose de brazos.

Ella se dio media vuelta y fue dirección a su maleta.

-¿Tengo posibilidad de arreglarlo? –Preguntó mientras buscaba algo.

-Bueno no sé…ten en cuenta que me siento muy dolido. -contestó él embobado con las curvas de ella que se volvió y él tuvo que reaccionar.

-¿Valdrá que me ponga este bikini y tú me eches crema? –Preguntó moviendo la prenda y sonriendo mientras se mordía el labio.

-Vale…para ahora y para los próximo 50 años –Contestó Castle tartamudeando y con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Pues vamos a terminar de desayunar y me presentas la piscina. -Dijo ella paseando un dedo por el pecho de él y saliendo de la habitación. Se quedó con la respiración acelerada pensando lo difícil que era resistirse a esa mujer-. ¿Vienes Castle? –Le preguntó asomándose de nuevo a la habitación y sonriendo por cómo lo había dejado.

-Sí sí claro -contestó él volviendo a la realidad.

Bajaron a terminar el desayuno y planearon el día con horarios de trabajo y ratos libres para relajarse y desconectar.

Mientras, en la 12th, Espo y Ryan trabajaban en el caso, cada uno dedicado a una parte de la investigación. De repente Espo se dio la vuelta en su silla y miró a su compañero.

-Tío, Beckett no está en la cabaña de su padre.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Grillos. –Contestó y Ryan lo miró confuso- Cuando estuvo de baja después del tiroteo llegó hablando de haber estado escuchando grillos dos meses ¿te acuerdas?

-Sí, ¿y qué pasa con eso? –Preguntó Ryan aun sin comprender.

-Que ahora no sabía ni lo que era un grillo.

- Bueno, quizá no sea la época de…

-Kevin, ¿y tú eres detective? ¿Estás en esto o no? –preguntó Espo sorprendido.

-Sí sí es que me cuesta pensar que Beckett esté en otro sitio investigando y no nos lo haya dicho. –Explicó Ryan levantando las manos.

-Está claro que donde esté no lo quiere decir luego…

- Luego no está sola, sino ¿Por qué lo escondería?

- ¡Exacto! ¿Ves? Así sí somos un equipo. –Dijo Espo y chocaron los puños. –Vamos a lo de Smith y ya seguiremos con esto. –Se levantaron y se dirigieron al hospital.

Pasado el mediodía en los Hamptons estaban tumbados en las hamacas mirando el mar desde el jardín de la casa, tenía unas vistas increíbles. De repente sonó el móvil de Castle.

-Mi representante… -puso gesto de cansancio- qué querrá ahora…

-Cógelo, quizá te ofrezca perseguir a otra detective –dijo ella levantando una ceja y sonriendo.

-Já, Nikki Heat aún tiene mucho que decir. –Contestó con gesto de orgullo mientras cogía la llamada- Sí Paula…sí estoy aquí…no es que ahora…ya claro pero… ¿Quién te…? Vale sí a las 6. Adiós. –Colgó haciéndole un gesto al móvil.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó Kate escondiendo una sonrisa por la "conversación", más bien monólogo, que había tenido.

-Recuérdame que eche a mi madre de casa. –contestó él suspirando.

-¿qué ha pasado? –preguntó ella incorporándose.

- Paula ha llamado al loft y mi madre le ha dicho que estaba escribiendo aquí y como hace tiempo que no vengo "oficialmente", se le ha ocurrido organizar una firma de libros.

-¿Y qué hay de malo?

-Que estos días quiero pasarlos contigo, no trabajando –contestó enfadándose.

-Tranquilo eso sólo será hoy y solo unas horas. –Dijo ella cogiéndolo de la mano- Tenemos tiempo. –le dijo sonriéndole y él sonrió también. Recogieron lo que habían sacado para estar ese rato allí y volvieron a la casa. Lo reordenaron todo y Castle se vistió, después se acercó a Kate.

-Quizá la firma dure una hora y media más o menos y quiero hablar unos puntos con Paula sobre otras promociones –explicó cogiéndola de la cintura- ¿te parece bien que quedemos a las 8 y cenemos fuera?

-Me parece perfecto –contestó ella dándole un beso- ¿dónde te espero?

-En el restaurante de la esquina de Missouri con Sta. Mónica, el que te comenté ayer.

-Sí lo recuerdo…allí nos veremos entonces –dijo sonriendo-. Por cierto ¿dónde es la firma? –preguntó fingiendo indiferencia.

-En la librería "Antigua", los dueños son amigos y así les ayudamos con el negocio.

-Es genial que hagas eso –dijo Kate y volvió a darle otro beso, se separó un poco-. Me gusta que hagas esas cosas por la gente.

-Mmm…y ¿tendré algún premio? –preguntó y la cogió de nuevo.

-Puede ser… -contestó mordiéndose el labio- pero ahora vete o llegarás tarde. –Dijo y él le dio un último beso de despedida.

-Tenemos una cita detective. –Dijo Castle guiñándole un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Ella sonrió y fue hacia la habitación negando con la cabeza, hasta en esta nueva situación no perdía el toque seductor que estos cuatro años había tenido con ella y eso le encantaba. Llego al dormitorio y abrió el armario, eligió un vestido azul, sencillo, y unas sandalias a juego, se recogió el pelo en un moño dejando unos mechones sueltos y se maquillo levemente. Se miró al espejo y sonrió, Castle esperaba verla más tarde pero quizá hoy se llevara una sorpresa.

Lanie estaba limpiando todo antes de irse a casa cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe entrando Espo y Ryan detrás.

- ¡Chica!

-Javi, no vuelvas a hacer eso si no quieres verme ahí tumbada –dijo señalando una de las camillas.

-Oh vamos, no ha sido tanto.

-Te perseguiría desde el otro lado, bisturí en mano. –Amenazó ella levantando una ceja.

-Vale vale, no soy Castle ni Ryan pero no lo haré más-

-No me digáis que acaba de llegar otro caso –dijo la forense suspirando.

-No tranquila, es un caso paralelo que llevamos nosotros –contestó Ryan y ella levantó una ceja-, es por Beckett, creemos que no está en la cabaña de su padre.

-Y ¿cómo habéis llegado a esa conclusión? –preguntó Lanie cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en una mesa.

-Por los grillos –intervino Espo, ella abrió la boca- no pongas esa cara, la última vez se quejaba de lo molestos que eran y hoy no se acordaba.

-Tendré que decirle a Gates que revise vuestros expedientes, vaya dos detectives tiene en la comisaría –contestó Lanie riéndose y cogiendo sus cosas.

-Si tan segura estás, apostemos –dijo Espo sonriendo mientras ella abría la puerta, se giró- 50 pavos a que no está allí.

-50 a que está –Lanie volvió de nuevo a donde estaban.

-¿hermano? –preguntó Espo mirando a Ryan.

-No sé, apostar…si se entera –contestó dudando y su compañero lo amenazo con la mirada-. Vale 50 a que no está.

Espo sonrió y puso a mano en el centro, los otros dos la pusieron encima y sellaron la apuesta. Lanie se encaminó hacia la puerta y cuando salía dijo riéndose:

-Me pagaréis varias rondas en Old Haunt.

-Quien ríe el ultimo ríe mejor –contestó Espo- tío, ésta la ganamos.

-O eso o estaremos pagándole rondas los próximos cuatro años –dijo Ryan sonriendo y siguiendo a su compañero hacia la salida.

Castle estaba ya en la librería, faltaban 10 minutos para empezar cuando sonó su móvil.

-Madre.

-Richard querido, ¿cómo estás?

-A punto de empezar una firma de libros, gracias a ti. –contestó con tono enfadado.

-Oh hijo no te pongas así, Paula llamó y pensé que era buena idea…al fin y al cabo no tienes mucho que hacer por allí, ¿verdad? –preguntó la mujer buscando una confesión.

-Sí tengo que hacer, de hecho… -paró de repente dándose cuenta que no podía decir nada.

-¿De hecho…?

-De hecho ya empieza la firma, tengo que dejarte, ya hablaremos de esto.

-Richard no será mucho rato, no te quejes tanto.

-adiós madre.

-Adiós cariño.

Castle suspiró de alivio, casi confiesa, tenía que estar más atento en ese tipo de conversaciones. Se acomodó en la silla y ordenó sus cosas en la mesa. Ya se veía en la entrada la cola de fans que traían su libro para la firma, ¿alguna vez Kate habría hecho esa cola? La hizo cuando volvió de su recuperación después del disparo, pero no fue por la firma estrictamente… sabía que tenía sus libros pero podría ser simple seguidora del género…tenía que preguntárselo.

Faltaban unos minutos cuando volvió a sonar el móvil. Sin mirar la pantalla contestó:

-Te he dicho que ya hablaremos en otro momento.

-Vaya Castle, pensaba que me estarías echando de menos. –Dijo Kate en tono seductor.

-Oh nono Kate, sí claro, es que pensaba que eras mi madre, acabo de hablar con ella y…

-Tranquilo, lo sabía.

-¿Cómo vas a…?

-Después hablamos, tienes libros que firmar. –Dijo la detective con voz divertida y cortó la comunicación.

Castle se quedó mirando el móvil sin entender, levantó la vista y en ese momento la gente empezaba a entrar en la tienda. Unió ideas y empezó a buscarla con la mirada, entre las estanterías vio a una chica de espaldas, la analizó subiendo desde las piernas al pelo recogido. Era ella. La chica se dio la vuelta y lo saludó mientras se mordía el labio.

Definitivamente, pensó el escritor, estos 90 minutos iban a ser los más largos de toda su carrera.


End file.
